A hidden romance exposed!
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: a year after Cruz won the Florida 500, everything's going great for her, Dinoco, and the Radiator Springs team, until one day after a victory party her and all the Next-Gens, Storm included, had.
1. Chapter 1

A hidden romance exposed?!

By: Csi-panther

Summary: a year after Cruz won the Florida 500, everything's going great for her, Dinoco, and the Radiator Springs team, until one day after a victory party her and all the Next-Gens, Storm included, had.

A/N: I don't own Cars, or anything associated with it. This is also my first Cars story, let me know how I do and if I'm doing ok with the characters.

 **Ch 1**

" Hey Cruz! You in there?! " Lightning's shouting pierced through the trailer's walls, stirring a young yellow and dark blue Coupe awake. Her head was pounding, and she felt like another car was sitting on her back as she called out to her mentor,

" Yes, Mr. McQueen! Is something wrong? "

" No, just wondering where you were, your friends got worried when you didn't show up at your usual meeting spot. " he replied, she could just see that kind smile on his blue face, she was still getting used to that new paint job, a year later since he gave her her second chance at racing and she's still not used to it, but she will…eventually.

" What time is it? " she asked more to herself as she tried to move around in the trailer to find their alarm clock as they shared the trailer when they went out on the road.

" Almost noon. How long were you and the Next-Gens at that victory party last night...You didn't drink anything there did you? " he answered her just as she found the clock.

" A few drinks. And I wish I hadn't because my head hurts and I feel like another car is on top of me because I can hardly move. " she answered.

" There better not be another car in there with you like that because I'll take that cannon I got from Sarge and blow him through the wall! " he replied, getting into overprotective mode.

" Relax Mr. McQueen, it was just a figure of speech! I wasn't **that** drunk! At least I don't think I was… "

" Not funny Cruz! I'll go and let your friends know your ok. And let you get more sobered up before we head out again. We're heading back to Florida. " he informed and then left.

Cruz pressed a switch next to her tire and a light came, blinding her and causing her to groan in pain, but funnily enough, she felt and heard another groan above her. Looking up, she saw a set of tires attached to the front of another racecar, she panicked, revved her engine, and headed for the door. In her panic, she forgot to hit the open switch and hit the trailer door, denting it, scraping her front end's paint a little as she busted through the door.

Turning around quickly, she pulled up on the ramp to see who was in the trailer and to her shock, was the last car she'd ever wanted to see, or be around again, Jackson Storm. And he was waking up even more after she had revved her engine, busted through the door, and jarred the trailer.

Blinking away both the sleep and blurriness of the effects of the gasohol from last night, he glared down at her, " What are you doing in my trailer costume girl? " he asked.

" Your trailer?! This is mine and Mr. McQueen's trailer! What are you doing in it? " she exclaimed back, watching as he looked about to retort something else before he looked around the trailer.

He saw now that the color was wrong and that there was a desert painted near the roof along with pictures of ' The Champ ' and some old racecar the same color that McQueen now sported, three group pictures of McQueen, the same old racecar, some old cars and a light blue Porsche, another had the same ones minus the blue racecar, the last one had Cruz and what appeared to be more old racers, and McQueen with his new paint job, a lone picture on a shelf beside him next to the door had only the Porsche smiling a sideways smile at the camera. The trailer was more decorative than his and not as dark and felt cozy, not that he'd say that out loud.

The longer he stayed in there looking around in the trailer, the more nervous Cruz got that he might do something to the stuff in there just to upset her and make Mr. McQueen angry. Finally, he turned his bored expression to her,

" It seems that I was mistaken when I was trying to get back to my trailer. Though how I mistaken this heap of junk as mine, I don't know. "

" Y-yeah. Especially when you some how wound up parked on top of me. " she replied, wishing that he would get out of there.

" What?! " he asked, not believing what she was telling him.

" You were on top of me when I woke up and I panicked, revved my engine and broke the door to get out from underneath you! " she explained.

" Huh. Guess I thought you were my bed. " he muttered, though she heard him.

" Can you please get out of there, before Mr. McQueen comes back? " she finally asked, her eyes darting around for any sign of a blue racecar.

" Aw, what's the matter costume girl? Afraid that Daddy's going to have an engine attack if he sees a boy coming out of his little girl's trailer? " he taunted.

" He's not my Dad, Storm. Though I admit he acts like one sometimes and a good one at that. I just don't want him to get the wrong idea. And I don't want you to destroy anything in there either. " she dropped her gaze to the pavement as she said the last part.

" Destroy something in here? Really? As far as I can see, there's nothing in here even worth destroying. Besides, I ain't that cruel. "

At this, she shot her gaze back at him and glared, " Oh really? " she rolled up to him, getting close to his face, " What about last year? In Florida? You, me, the wall?! Or the other times you purposely slammed me against a wall? "

Storm only rolled his eyes, " That's called racing sweetheart. Your supposed to hit a wall every now and then. "

" Not when someone is trying to do it on purpose because he doesn't want to lose to a girl! And for your information, the things that's in this trailer is worth more than anything on this earth, something that someone like you wouldn't understand! Now get out of this trailer! "

" I can't get out of this piece of junk when someone's blocking my way! " he said back, getting angry, he always loses his cool when she was around, he absolutely hates her gears!

" Well if you hadn't gotten me mad then I wouldn't be blocking your way! " she shouted back.

" What was there to get mad about?! It's just a bunch of stinking pictures and a lousy paint job of the desert! " he shouted back now, getting into her face, neither one noticing that he had caused her to back up and he was following her until her butt was against the wall behind them.

" No it's not just a bunch of stinking pictures and a lousy paint job of the desert! It's more than that! It's about the memories attached to them, home, family, a place where they love and care about one another, something you wouldn't understand because your nothing but a self-centered, selfish, sadistic jerk, who doesn't care about anyone but himself! "

" And your living in a fantasy world where everything's just perfect and peachy, I worked hard to get where I am right now. "

" Oh really? Doing laps on a simulator where all your doing is following the machine and spinning your wheels. You don't know what real work is! The moment you get a drop of oil pop out of your hood, you complain about it! "

" Why you! " Storm backed up and for a split second, Cruz thought that he was going to ram her, she closed her eyes as he moved towards her.

The loud rev of another engine stopped everything. She knew that engine, opening her eyes, she saw Lightning coming towards them and he was not happy. He got between them and glared Storm down, he returned the glare with his own, revving his engine as well, their combined engines sounding like a monstrous, forgive the pun, lightning storm about to let loose.

Neither one of them moved for what seemed like forever to Cruz, but finally, Storm stopped revving his engine to smirk at McQueen,

" Wow Champ. I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast before. Maybe you should stay off the track. " he said.

" Storm. Leave. " Lightning growled, his engine still revving loudly.

" That's what I was doing, but it seems you 2 took it the wrong way. See you in Florida, Sweetheart. " he said again, winking at Cruz as he said the last part before leaving.

Cruz's chassis shuddered at both the wink and the sweetheart comment. She turned to look at Lightning as he slowly calmed his engine down. He turned to her and looked her over to make sure that she was alright and saw that her front was scraped, and some paint was missing.

" What happened? " he asked calmly, though she could tell that he was holding back from going after Storm.

" I uh, was in such a hurry to get out of the trailer that I knocked it down and hit my nose on it. " she answered, she wasn't about to tell him that Storm was in their trailer.

Looking at the ramp, Lightning saw that there was indeed a dent in it and that her missing paint was in the dent.

" Why were you in such a hurry to get out? "

" I had to go to the bathroom. " she answered, closing her eyes and grinning cutely, hoping he'd by the lie, which he did.

" Did you get to go before Storm showed up? "

" Uh, no. No I didn't, speaking of which… " she revved her engine and took off to the bathroom, Lightning chuckling at her antics as he watched her go. He turned around and went to go find someone who could fix their ramp before they could leave.

What the three of them, the rest of the Radiator Springs team, and the racing world didn't know was that someone had took pictures of Storm going into the Dinoco trailer last night along with a few incriminating ones of Cruz and Storm sleeping like they were and one where the 2 were close to each other's faces at the start of their argument.

 **Here's ch 1 hope it's alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

They got the ramp fixed and were on their way to Florida. Lightning had told Sally and the others to go on ahead of them and that they will be there shortly. He had called her and let her know they were on their way and that they would see them soon.

Lightning and Cruz were talking about which different strategies would be the best to beat Storm when the phone rang, Lightning answered it without looking at the I.D.

" Hello! " he answered cheerfully.

" Stickers! " it was Sally.

" Sal? What's wrong? You alright?! What about everyone else?! " he asked immediately fearing the worst for his girlfriend and his friends.

" I'm fine, everyone's fine. But you need to turn on the T.V. " she answered, easing his fears and worry, but only a little as he wondered what could be on the T.V. that his girlfriend wanted him to see.

He pressed one of the buttons by his tires and 2 T.V's appeared, one in front of him, the other on the opposite side so that Cruz could see the screen as well.

And she wished that McQueen hadn't done what Sally had asked because on the screen was Chick Hicks, along with a very incriminating photo of her and Storm from earlier, along with some of him going into the trailer from the night before.

" Chick Hicks here with Chick's picks and if your just now tuning in fellow race fans your in for a juicy story today! Seems that the rookie sensations Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez have been having a hidden romance behind the scenes! And once again I apologize for the graphic material, but the sender of the pictures said that that was the best they could get at the time, along with Jackson Storm sneaking into the trailer the previous night! "

As Chick was talking several more pictures appeared on the screen behind him, they were a little blurry, but you could tell that it was Storm opening the trailer door and rolling back into it. And then the last 2 showed her in his face and then her backed against the wall with him in her face. They both looked like they were about to kiss, and Cruz could only stare in horror at them.

Lightning then muted the T.V's and turned to her. " Cruz. " he had the tone of an upset father about to scold his child for something that they did wrong.

" Mr. McQueen, I swear, nothing like that happened! "

" Is that the real reason you broke the door down? " he replied.

" Yes, because I panicked when I saw the tires above me and didn't know who it was until I came back up the ramp. I know that I was already in here and dead asleep when Storm came in here. He thought that he was going into his trailer and told me to get out of his trailer when he got more awake and I quickly corrected him about it. He looked like he was about to say something else when he looked around in here and saw that it wasn't his and when he was looking around I got nervous that he might break something just to get a rise out of you and upset me, I then heard him say that he must've thought that I was his bed and then we got into a heated argument and got in each other's faces and when he talked about how hard he worked to get where was and then I told him that he didn't know what hard work was and if he got just a drop of oil on his hood he'd complain and that's when he backed away from me and I thought he was going to ram me and that's when you showed up! " Cruz breathed deeply as she tried to catch her breathe from quickly explaining the pictures.

Lightning looked at her for a good minute then back at the pictures on the screen and Chick saying who knows what about her and Storm, he didn't care what he said about Storm, but Cruz was a different story. He looked back to her and saw that she was on the verge of tears the longer he stayed quiet.

" Ok. I believe you. " he finally said, he's known her long enough to know that she wasn't that type of person.

" We believe you. " Sally said from the phone as she was still there and listening.

" Yeah! We's know ya ain't like that! " they heard Mater say, along with Flo, Ramone, and Filmore agreeing.

" _Si! Sei una brava persona!_ " Guido said behind Lightning.

" Guido is'a right, _mio caro!_ " Luigi agreed with his friend, both smiling at her along with Lightning, and though she couldn't see the others, she knew that they were smiling too.

" _Grazie!_ Thank you." Cruz thanked them, tears falling.

A sudden commotion on the phone brought them back to what was going on.

" Hey you can't be in here! " they heard Ramone shout as more shuffling was heard and then Sally shout, " Hey! Watch it! "

" Sal?! Guys?! What's going on?! " Lightning shouted at the phone.

" That you Champ?! " A voice answered.

" Storm?! " they all exclaimed.

" Who else, put Costume Girl on! " Storm ordered.

" Why? " Lightning asked, though he and everyone there knew why.

" Don't play with me! Ramirez! What the hell is going on?! What's with all this crap about us having a hidden romance?! "

" How should I know! I'm just upset about it as you are! " she replied, quickly getting angry at him again.

" Oh I'm more than upset! Do you realize how bad this looks on me?! "

" Excuse me, but you're the one who got in the wrong trailer last night and rolled on top me thinking that I was your bed! "

" Da-gum, how big of a bed does that feller have? " they heard Mater ask.

" Shut it tow truck! "

" Watch it Storm! That's my best friend your talking to like that! "

" I don't care! You probably set this up, didn't you? Just to make me look bad. "

" How could I set anything up like that? And even if I did, which I won't, I wouldn't embarrass myself like this! For all I know you could've set this up just so that I wouldn't race you in Florida! I'm not cruel like you! "

" Than explain the pictures! "

" You explain them! I was asleep! "

" And so was I! "

" What about the ones when we were fighting?! "

" Did you see me holding a camera out to the side?! "

" Did you see me holding a camera out to the side?! " he repeated.

They were quiet after that.

" If they were both asleep. And were arguing, then who took the pictures? " Mater asked in the background after a moment of quiet on both parties.

" Alright, everybody just calm down and take a deep breathe. " Lightning said and surprisingly, they did as he said.

" Now first, Storm when we get to Florida and if I see just a pin prick of paint missing from Sally or any of my friend's, you are going to be sorry. " Lightning started only to have Storm scoff at him,

" Relax Champ, I didn't hurt your friend's or the Porsche. "

" Second. " Lightning continued as though he hadn't said anything, " Let's take a minute and think about who could have done this to Cruz, "

" And me! "

" And why he or she did it. Now is there anyone who either of you can think of that would do this to get back you for something, even it's something small. " he finished, looking from the phone to Cruz and waited for either to respond.

For a long time neither one said anything, they only ever tussled with each other both on and off the track, though it was rare for off the track as Cruz was always surrounded with most of the other racers who treated her like a little sister, though they were all close in age, but some of the other racers didn't see her that way, like Storm, they saw her as competition and not a friend, but she didn't think any of them would stoop this low to break her down, other than Storm that is.

" I can only think of Storm. " she replied.

" And I can only think of you! "

" Hey watch it Storm! Cruz wouldn't drop to your level. No matter how bad you treat her, she'd sooner roll away or challenge you to a race then do something like this. Now you on the other hand…. " he let it hang.

" Oh, how would you know what'd I do Champ?! "

Gritting his teeth, Lightning shouted, " Because if I hadn't changed when I did, I would be just like you are now! "

Cruz looked at him in shock at what he had just said.

" All you are Storm is a cocky rookie because you beat the other racers and got them fired or forced into retirement. But one day, another rookie is going to come along and beat you and he or she is going to treat you the same way you've been treating everyone else. Now keep thinking of anything that might have caused this and we'll…I can't believe I'm saying this, but we'll talk more about it when we get there. And leave Sally and my friends alone or I'll…. "

" Yeah yeah! I'll be sorry! " and Storm hung up before anyone could say another word, but Lightning knew that the moment he left, Sally would call back.

" Don't look at me like that. " he said after a beat.

" You were like Storm? " she asked, sounding hurt.

" You said you wanted to be a racer because of me. But did you ever watch any of my interviews when I first started racing? "

" Well, no. I mostly watched you race and my family would turn the T.V. off after the race was over. They only let me watch you race they wouldn't let me watch the interviews that the racers held afterwards. I only started watching your interviews when I got out on my own. "

" I wasn't halfway through my rookie year and I had already fired 3 crew chiefs. Then on live T.V. my pit crew quit because I called myself a one-man show as they were putting new ones on my rims and got upset because one of them had blocked the camera from getting a shot of my lucky sticker. Thinking about it now, I'm glad they at least fastened my bolts to my rims before they left. And I didn't care. Because I knew that someone else would be there to take their place because to me, they were just my helpers, not my friends. Though I was becoming up and famous and enjoyed the flashing lights and the attention, but, I didn't have anything or anyone. I was even mean to the Rust-eze guys behind their backs and didn't even want to be seen associating with rusty old cars let alone have them touching me. I even ran poor Mac here rugged sometimes, right Mac? "

" It wasn't that bad Boss. "

" Quit being modest, I was awful to you and everyone else that I met, even in Radiator Springs. "

" You were mean to everyone there? " Cruz asked as she listened to his story, now in both wonder and surprise.

" Yeah. But after a while being there, I started to change. Of course, I spent 3 of the days that I was there complaining about how unfair it was that **I** had to fix the road and that I got bested by some old grumpy grandpa car that I thought didn't know what he was talking about. " Lightning looked up at the picture of him and Doc racing side by side and grinning like two mischievous boys about to get into trouble.

" Tractor-tipping with Mater, a drive and a race against Sally, and Doc's words helped changed me. Doc's words being the kicker. When I found out who he really was, I wanted to talk to him, get to know all his tricks, because I wanted to use them to win in my big race, I called him out on why he just quit at the top of his game, that was when he showed me his crash of '54. He told me that when he got put back together, he was expecting a big welcome, instead they told him that he was done and moved on to the next rookie in line. There was a lot left in him he said, they didn't give him the chance to proof it. I argued back saying that I wasn't like them, he then called me on my lie, though I didn't know was lying until he told me, ' you tell me one time you cared about someone other than yourself and I'll take it all back. ' and when I didn't answer. That was all he needed to be proven right. "

" So, (cough) I finished paving the road during the night while everyone was asleep and went to do a few laps at the Butte before they woke up. Then I spent that entire day helping them out, from getting new white wall tires from Luigi and Guido. "

" _Si Si! Pitstop! "_ Guido agreed happily.

Laughing gently at his antics, Lightning continued, " To trying Filmore's fuel and buying a case of it, getting stickers and a snow globe from Lizzie, getting a cannon and night vision goggles from Sarge, a new paint job from Ramone to go along with my new tires, I done helped Flo out when I had to get my daily fuel for fixing the road plus the full tank that Sally gave me for our drive. The only one I didn't help was Sally. She wanted to see the town in it's hay day, so I got everyone to fix their neon and the other neon in town and had set it up that when night fell they'd turn on the lights and Lizzie start the music. And everyone went cruising on the new road. It was one of the best nights of my life, until the media showed up and I was forced to leave them. "

" Wow. "

" Yeah. And seeing how Storm is now? It's like seeing me as a rookie all over again. "

" And that's why you said what you did last year when he pulled back to me. "

" Yep. Because I knew that if that was me. Well the old me, I would've done the same thing. And personally, I still believe that you scare him. You took him off his game. "

" Just like he took you off yours. "

" Kinda. Payback hurts. Which is why I think it's someone who's trying get back at Storm rather than you. "

" But it still can be me too. But the only one that I know that doesn't really get along with me is Storm and a few of the next-gens, but they wouldn't do something like this. "

" Other than Storm, which of these other rookies are giving you a tough time? "

" Well Danny and Tim mostly. The others treat me like a little sister. "

" Danny Swervez and Tim Treadless? " he confirmed.

" I think that's their last names, we mostly call each other by out first name or our nicknames. "

" Oh really? And do you have a nickname? "

" Yes, if you must know, they call me Sweety Bird. "

" Sweety Bird? " he asked with a raised eye.

" Yeah, you know like tweety bird, the little yellow bird from the cartoons? "

" Yes, I know who tweety bird is Cruz. Why? "

" Because of how sweet I am and because I'm mostly yellow! " she replied with her eyes closed and silly grin in place.

" Hmm, obviously they haven't seen you and Storm having a fight. " he teased.

" Oh, they have and that's when they call me ' devil bird ' " she laughed.

Their laughing was interrupted by the phone again. And again, Lightning answered without looking and they both about jumped out of their chassis' when a calm, thick Texas voice spoke,

" Lightnin', Cruz. Would you 2 mind explainin' what I'm seein' and hearin' on the T.V.? "

" Mr. Tex! " they exclaimed.

 **Here's ch 2! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: GracieOrtegaPixar for favoriting and following last ch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

After Lightning and Cruz explained everything to Tex about what really happened, the 3 then spent the remainder of the trip to Florida discussing what to do when they got there,

" I'll get ahold of Storm's sponsor and we'll talk. When you 2 get there, don't talk to the media or the press and stay away from Storm as much as possible. I'll see if I can find out who sent those pictures and who took them. You kids be careful now, you hear? " Tex said.

" Yes sir. We'll see you then. " Lightning replied, hanging up.

" He's mad at me, isn't he? " Cruz asked.

" No. He's more mad at whoever did this to you. " he said, patting her right tire with his in comfort.

" Really? "

" Yes. Now cheer up. We'll get this sorted out and get whoever's doing this. I promise. "

 **Time skip**

The moment their trailer rolled up, it was surrounded by the press and media, so much so, that they couldn't get out of the trailer.

" Storm was lucky on this. " Lightning muttered as Storm was already down here when the news hit.

" How are we going to get out? " Cruz asked, she had never seen this much press and media at the track before.

The phone rang again, it was barely heard over all the shouting outside, but Lightning heard it and answered, " Hello?! " he had to shout to be heard.

" Lightnin'! Can ya hear me?! " it was Tex.

" Just barely sir! " he replied, looking out at the media.

" I'm sendin' some security to ya, so ya 2 can get outta there! " Tex hollered back.

" Thank you, sir, we're going to need it! We can't even open the ramp! "

" They're on their way right now! I'll see ya in a few! " Tex replied and hung up.

2 loud horns sounded then along with shouting for everyone to get back.

" Come on kids! " They heard Mac holler from behind the ramp.

They hesitated for a moment before Lightning pressed the switch and the ramp opened. He was surprised to see another truck there beside Mac and the security escort that Tex sent. He recognized the other truck as Storm's hauler but couldn't recall her name.

" Gale! What are you doing here?! " it was Cruz that spoke to the truck, making Lightning wonder how she knew the truck's name, but decided to wait another time to ask.

" Storm's sponsor said I should help get you 2 to the tent! I would've helped anyway without him asking! " Gale answered.

There was enough space for Lightning and Cruz to drive easily between Gale and Mac with the security SUV's at the front and back in the center of the two so that no media or press could get to them, but the questions could,

" Cruz! How long have you and Storm been in a relationship?! "

" Mr. McQueen! What are your thoughts about the pictures Chick Hicks showed?! "

" Cruz! How will this affect your relationship with Storm?! "

" Cruz! How long have you and Storm been sleeping together?! "

" Mr. McQueen! Did you know about Cruz and Storm's relationship?!

" How many other relationships have you been hiding?! "

That one caused both racers to stop.

" Who the hell asked that?! " Lightning shouted, trying to find the punk who asked that question.

" Kid let's keep going! The gang's waiting for us. " Mac said as the media seemed to have clustered tighter around them.

" Not until I know who asked that! Who was it! " Lightning shouted again, still trying to find the culprit, failing to do so.

" Don't worry about it. Let's just get to the tent. " Cruz said, gently nudging him forward.

Sighing deeply, Lightning vowed to find out about who it was later. And continued to their tent, though he wondered why Gale was still with them when they did get to their tent, but not for long when they entered and saw Storm there with an older crissum red Dodge challenger with the black logo IGNTR _liquid adrenaline_ along with Tex and the Radiator Springs team. When their friend's saw them, they drove over to them, Sally nuzzling Lightning in relief and doing the same to Cruz as the others when they got to her, except for Sarge of course, but he did stay close.

" It's a mad house out there! " Lightning exclaimed as they all calmed down, if only just slightly.

" Tell me about it! We couldn't even go to the bathroom without them maniacs followin' us! I couldn't go with all them watching or waiting for me outside, it was creepy! " Mater exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him like he had finally lost it, before shaking their chassis' and turned to Storm and his boss.

" So, this is the little tramp that's causing all the trouble? " was the first thing out of the challenger's mouth, causing everyone on the dinoco team to gasp and rev their engines in anger, but none was louder than Lightning's,

" You wanna say that again? Because I don't think I heard you right. " he said, glaring and baring his teeth.

" Than you really are getting old. " the challenger retorted back.

" Now I know where Storm get's his attitude from. " Lightning muttered.

" What did you say?! "

" Your older than I am. If anyone's losing their hearing it'd be you. " Lightning said back.

" Ok now let's not start fightin' right off the bat. Now Don, I know that Storm didn't get a chance to explain the pictures, but Cruz explained them to me. So, I'm goin' let Mr. Storm explain them to ya and afterwards, we're goin' sit down like gentlemen and talk about what we're goin' do about it. " Tex said calmly, getting between the 2.

Lightning calmed down and stayed with his girlfriend and friends while Storm told the same thing that Cruz had told him on the way here. When he was done he looked at Don and waited for him to apologize to Cruz, but not surprisingly, he didn't and went straight to Tex and they began to talk about what to do.

" Hey Cruz. How did you know Storm's hauler's name? " He asked her while they waited.

" I've talked with her a few times, unlike Storm, she's really nice. But don't tell her I said that! She likes to keep her tough girl act. " she answered him grinning, but he could tell that she was nervous.

" It'll be fine. " he said gently, easing her fears for the moment. He turned to Sally, " You alright? Storm and his Sponsor didn't hurt you or the others? "

" No Stickers, we're all fine. Though he's rude and a bit brash, like someone else I once knew, "

" Hey! "

" He didn't hurt any of us, just pushed us out of his way when he heard me on the phone with you and Cruz. He had come rushing in here looking for her, looking as mad as Frank. "

" At least he won't turn you into shrapnel. I'm glad your all ok. " he replied, nuzzling her fender with his.

" Ohh, you 2 are so cute! " Cruz gushes " I wish I had a love that. " she continued.

" If they get anymore mushier, I think I might hurl. " a snide voice said, ruining the moment.

" You know Storm, if you weren't such an ass, you might actually have others like you better. And have actual friends instead of fans, who will drop you the moment you do something bad. " Lightning said, keeping his fender to Sally's with his eyes closed and not looking at him.

Sally giggled, " Maybe we should toss him into a cactus patch! "

" How about we hook him up with Bessie? He's got the horsepower to work with her. " Lightning laughed.

Cruz and Storm looked at the 2 like they were crazy. " A cactus patch? " Cruz asked.

" Whose Bessie? " Storm asked as well, causing the 2 love birds to laugh harder, along with the rest of the Radiator Springs team.

" Alright, listen up! " Don called out getting their attention.

" Despite what's going on, we're still going ahead with the race. Afterwards, the media will want to talk to you both about the pictures and this so-called romance. So, you 2 are going out there and telling them the truth. Then we are going to find out whose out to ruin your good reputation. " Don said, looking at Storm only, who smiled cockily and nodded.

A commotion outside caught everyone's attention as a couple of next-gens came busting through the tent.

One was black and white, the other was dark purple.

" Cruz! " they shouted as they spotted her and came over to her, nuzzling her sides in a hug, " Harv! Bubba! " she shouted back returning their hugs.

" Say it isn't so sweety bird! " Bubba exclaimed, looking like he was going to cry, but Cruz knew he was just fooling round.

" What did he do you girl?! I'll kick his bumper here all the way back to wherever he came from! " Harvey asked going straight to older brother mode, glaring over at Storm, who just rolled his eyes at him and scoffing.

" You sure those pictures weren't telling a little bit of truth Storm? " Don asked, causing a collective gasp from everyone across the big tent before 3 loud engines roared to life with Harvey and Bubba pulling in front of Cruz, glaring at the challenger,

" What did you just say old man?! " Bubba asked.

" Seems to me that little tramp is ' pretty ' friendly with all of the boys on the track. " Don continued indifferently with a smirk as he saw the rise he got out of the competition.

" Excuse me, but Cruz is like a little sister to us pal! And we ain't gonna let some rich jerk call her a tramp when we know she ain't one! " Harvey growled.

" Oh, I'm sure she isn't. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with McQueen just so that she could take his place in the race last year. " Don kept going.

" Why you son of a…" Lightning made to go after him, but Sally stopped him, " Don't Lightning. It's what he wants. " she whispered, rubbing his tire with hers to calm him down.

" Let me at him! " Bubba shouted revving his engine, but Cruz gently nudged him and then Harvey too when she saw that he was about to go after the jerk as well.

" Just leave him alone guys. Come on, let's go race. " she eased them and pulled at their tires to get them to follow her outside of the tent.

They calmed down if only slightly and followed her outside, the media had been chased off by the security so that they could get to the track.

 **Time skip, on the track**

" I tell you what Darrell, Storm is not making easy for Ramirez tonight! "

" He sure isn't Bob, he seems to be even more aggressive in this race than he was last year! "

" Think they had a little lover's quarrel before the race, Darrell? " Bob joked.

" I don't know Bob but whatever it is, it sure is making this race more suspenseful!

 **Down on the track**

" You're not winning this time, Sweetheart! " Storm said to Cruz, who was right beside him.

" Oh yes I am! " she said back pulling in front of him.

" Oh yeah? Take this! " Storm hit her bumper, sending her spinning out behind him.

" Holy smokes Darrell are you seeing this?! "

" Wheww boy! I haven't seen that move in a long time Bob, not since Lightning McQueen went up against Chick Hicks and The King in his rookie year! "

Storm didn't know what the announcers were talking about until he heard Ray tell him to look beside him, he did and couldn't believe his eyes,

Cruz was driving backwards beside him!

" Haha! That's my girl! Look at her go! " she heard McQueen say in her headset, causing her to grin proudly and stick her tongue out at Storm as she passed him and turned around to face the right way in front of him.

Shaking his frame, he revved his engine again to catch up to her, but his short lapse was all she needed as she crossed the finish line.

" And Ramirez wins the Florida 500 again with Storm in second followed by Danny Swervez in third! " Bob announced as the stadium goes crazy.

Cruz did her doughnuts on the track in celebration, " Whewww whoo! ( cough cough! ) Still not used to that! "

" Good race Cruz! " one of her friends said, bumping his tire with hers. Along with several others and a few jokes spoken between them before she went into the pits, greeting her friends, who were now more like family, all congratulating her, high tiring and hugging.

Lightning was the last to greet her, " Stealing one of my moves, now are we? " he teased with a raised eye and a teasing grin to match his tone.

" Nah, I just remembered seeing you do that on T.V. when I was little! " she replied back with a goofy grin.

" Oh, back to the old man jokes again is it? " he replied good naturally, bumping a tire with her.

" No, I'm stating a fact! "

" Oh haha! " he replied before they got serious because they knew that they were just stalling for the press meeting that their sponsors set to clear everything up about the pictures circling around about her and Storm.

" Come on, let's get this over with and then go home. " he said.

" Ok. " she replied quietly, hoping everything would be alright.

 **Scene change**

" Now before we start, I ask that ya'll hold off on the questions until both Ms. Cruz and Mr. Storm are done explainin' both the rumor and the pictures that are now circlin' around about them. Ms. Cruz, Mr. Storm, " Tex spoke to the small group of media that was allowed in to the meeting, moving away as Cruz and Storm took his place and waited for a brief moment to collect themselves and began telling them that the pictures taken were misleading and that Storm had been drunk and mistaken Cruz's and McQueen's trailer for his own and that he had been so drunk that he had backed in on top of her thinking that he was just going to bed and that they were having a heated argument about him being in her trailer when the last 2 pictures were taken.

The media was quiet for a moment until one spoke, " Do either of you 2 know who would want to do this to you? "

" No, we do not. " Storm answered coolly.

" Ms. Cruz, do you have any comment about another rumor spreading about you and most of next-gens besides Storm? "

" I didn't know there was a rumor going on about me and my friends. What is the rumor? " Cruz replied.

" That you have slept with them. " was the blunt answer, causing her to gasp in shock if she could, she'd place her tire to her mouth,

" That is an absolute lie! They are like brothers to me! I would never do something like that with them! " she replied, getting mad.

" Who the hell said that! " another voice shouted as a blue racer came rolling in, looking angry.

" Cam! " Cruz said putting a gentle tire to his side.

" No Cruz, I want to know who the hell said that about my little sis! Who was it?! " Cam, Cam Spinner the #31 car shouted back to her, looking back at the media angrily.

" Cam, please calm down. It's just a rumor. " Cruz tried again.

" Yeah a false one and whoever said it I'm gonna pound 'em in the ground! " Cam replied, still angry.

" Excuse us for a moment. " Cruz said to the media and began pushing Cam outside of the tent.

" Will you please stop. I know your upset and so is the rest of the guys, I am too. That's why we are trying to sort this all out! Mr. Tex said he was going to help find out who sent the pictures and who took them, I can handle a few harsh words and rumors, now please calm down your going to see devil bird in a minute if you don't! " she both scolded him and pleaded with him.

Cam looked at her for a minute before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Sorry little sis. But me and the rest of the guys ain't going to stand for anyone putting you down like this. But I do kind of find it funny that they thought you and Storm of all cars would ever be together. He didn't touch you, did he? Want me to go rough him up? " he said, now joking a bit with her.

Laughing at his antics, " No, he didn't touch me. If he does you guys will the second to know. " she replied smiling.

" Why the second? " he asked in an incredulous tone and a raised eye.

" Mr. McQueen will be the first to know. " she answered sweetly.

" Can't argue with Papa, now can I? " he asked smiling and rolled up beside her in a hug nuzzling against her, she returned it smiling as well, knowing that he was alright now that he was calmed down.

" Promise you'll behave? " she asked with a raised eye, pulling away from him.

" No promises if you get hurt, but I'll try. " he replied.

" I expect nothing less. Thank you. " she replied and with that, they separated, with Cam going back to his trailer and Cruz going back inside the tent to finish the meeting and get on the road to home.

Not too far away in the shadows, three cars sat and watched, waiting for another chance to ruin both Storm and Cruz's lifes.

 **Here's ch 3! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: Legend95, AceAttorneyFantic, and GracieOrtegaPixar for reviewing last ch.**

 **Thank you: GracieOrtegaPixar and AceAttorneyFantic for following.**

 **And Thank You: GracieOrtegaPixar and AceAttorneyFantic for favoriting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

It's now been 2 weeks since the race and the pictures came out and so far, everything was ok. That is until the phone rang in a room at the Wheel Well,

" Hmmm. Stickers, answer that. " Sally muttered groggily as she buried her side further into his to block the sound.

" It's clo(yawn)ser to you Sal. " Lightning muttered in the same tone as he also nuzzled against her as the phone stopped.

" Must not have been important. " she said and got ready to fall back to sleep beside her boyfriend when the blasted phone rang again.

" Jinxed it. " he replied as he reached out and hit the switch to the answer the phone.

" Ass. " she said back swatting the side of his bumper with her right back tire.

" Kinky. "

" I don't even want ta know I just interrupted between you 2. " A thick Texas voice spoke through the phone, making the 2 jump.

" It's not what you think! "

" We were just teasing! Oh no wait that came out wrong! We were just…. " Sally was interrupted by Tex laughing,

" I'm just messin' with ya! I know how you 2 are! Shoot I was young once myself too ya know! " he joked, still laughing at their expense, they laughed nervously along with him until he calmed down.

" Have you(slight cough) found out anything more about who sent those pictures, sir? " Lightning asked after a moment.

" I'm afraid not son. And all Chick will say is that they had come in the mail addressed to him. "

" Anything on Storm's side? As loath as I am to ask. " Lightning replied, sounding like he had just swallowed a bad can of oil.

" Well there is somethin' but nothin' that's helpful to us now. If anything it's making it worse. " Tex replied, exaggerated.

" What is it? " Sally asked this time.

" Well, it seems that he's trailer got blown up yesterday, he wasn't in it thank goodness, but his hauler got a bit scratched up and one of her fuel tanks got pierced, thankfully she wasn't attached to the trailer when it blew because it would've been a lot worse. "

" Is she going to be ok? " Sally asked again.

" She's shaken up, but otherwise she's alright. She was on her way to get the trailer for Storm when it blew. Police found evidence the bomb in the wreckage. Whoever did it had to have been disguised as a security guard, their going over the video surveillance now. "

" Where was Storm? " Lightning asked this time.

Tex cleared his throat a bit before answering, " He was, uhm, entertaining a young lady at a hotel, if you could call it that. "

" Not surprising. What should we do? What if something like that happens here? " Lightning replied, rolling his eyes at Storm's behavior, _' I wasn't that wild when I was a rookie. Well there was those triplets that one time… uh note to self don't mention Louisiana to Sally…ever! '_ he thought before shaking his chassis and turned back to the phone,

" Well the thing is that you folks don't have to worry about that kind of thing bein' a small town and all. Any unfamiliar faces there would catch your attention, which is why I suggested to Don… "

" No, Mr. Tex, please don't say it! "

 **Scene split Don telling Storm the same time**

" That he/You should/are going to stay at Radiator Springs until it's time to come back to the track! "

 **McQueen/Storm**

" No! Absolutely not! "

 **Time Skip and scene change, McQueen/Storm again, Storm in a new trailer**

" I can't believe this is happening! " they said together as they looked to the ramp of the trailer.

 **No more split scene**

" Now Stickers be nice. " Storm heard outside, recognizing it as the Porsche that was with the Champ just 2 weeks prior.

" Nice?! How can I be nice to that, that, I don't even have a word for him! " he heard McQueen reply, causing him to roll his eyes and scoff quietly.

" It's just until the racing season starts again Mr. McQueen. " he heard a sickening sweet, preppy voice say.

" Of course, she'd be here too. Just more fuel to the fire. " he continued, taking a deep breath and pressed the switch and the ramp came down, nearly landing on top of Guido, who was trying to get to Luigi on the opposite side of the trailer.

Storm came out and lazily looked out at the older cars, the champ, the Porsche, and Ramirez staring up at him, he recognized them from the group pictures in their trailer, the cars that was older then them was absent. Looking up from them he looked to the small town with disinterest, holding a slight gaze to the Hudson Hornet Museum before going back to the residents. A thumping noise below him drew his attention over the edge of the ramp and saw an older model forklift banging on the ramp and shouting in Italian, from the sound of it, he was giving him a good chewing out, he only smirked at him,

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, because of how little you are. " chuckling darkly when the forklift started again before Storm rolled off the ramp, giving a little bounce of his chassis on the ramp, hitting Guido on his head, causing everyone to gasp and glare at him as Sally, Cruz, and Luigi went to check on the little forklift.

" Are you ok Guido? " The girls asked as they turned their eyes to him, turning from fierce to gentle and kind as they looked the little forklift over while Luigi gently patted his side and trying to stop him from going after Storm.

Guido seemed to have forgotten his anger at the newcomer and was now feeling the pain on his head, his eyes got real big and watery, his lower lip stuck out and quivered a little.

" Ohh poor Guido! It's ok, we won't let that mean old Stormy hurt you! " Cruz and Sally cooed, pulling him into a hug, nuzzling their sides to his as he continued to look pitiful and bawling cutely, they glared at Storm again.

Storm just stared at the scene with a raised eye and a skeptic look, " Are you seriously falling for that? I didn't even hit him that hard. " he asked in the same skeptical tone.

" Knock it off Storm. You're on my turf now and your going to play nice. " Lightning said as he glared at him.

" He's totally faking it! " Storm retorted back.

" I don't care if Guido is or isn't, you hurt anyone in this town, you're going back to the races with a few dents and missing some paint, along with a few primer places. " Lightning replied, still glaring before he went to check on Guido as well.

" You alright little buddy? " he asked looking down at him and smiling kindly.

The girls moved away from him and like a switch he was happy again, " _Si!_ " Guido replied just as happily, bouncing around before he and Lighting slapped their tire and one fork together, both grinning.

" Good to know. " Lightning laughed, while everyone but Storm laughed along with him.

" Told you he was faking it. " Storm muttered before he was hit over the cab, his frame scraping the asphalt, " Ow! What the hell? Who did that?! " He exclaimed looking around and saw Gale there.

" Will you please behave yourself for once kid? McQueen and his friends could've turned us away. Be thankful that we have a place to stay. " she scolded him as though she was scolding her own child.

" We could've stayed at the safehouse like Don said we were at instead here in hillbilly hell with McQueen and Cruz's crazy friends. "

" Whoever blew up your trailer will most likely come look for you at the safehouse and not suspect you being here with McQueen and Cruz when word gets out that you weren't in the trailer and that you have been placed in a safehouse until the races start up again. Besides, with the race season over, the tourists have stopped coming in and if anyone comes here now their going to draw attention to themselves and standout if they stay for too long. That's what good about these little places, unlike in the big cities where anyone could blend in and get away with something. "

" Yeah well what about the occasional passerby? There is a motel over there and a gas station. " Storm replied.

" If they stay longer than a day or 2 than they's be drawing attention to themselves. " a southern voice this time, causing both Storm and Gale to jump and look over at him,

" Do you mind? We are having a private conversion here. " Storm asked snidely, glaring over at the rusty tow truck that was leaning into him.

" Oh you was?! Then how comes ya talkin' so loud for? " Mater asked.

Storm and Gale looked over at the others and saw that they were looking at them with curious glances, one suspicious; Lightning.

" A safehouse? " Lightning asked.

Gale took a deep breathe and decided to answer him, " Don agreed to have Storm come here, but he wanted to make sure that no one knew that he was here, so he arranged for some security to guard an empty penthouse in the city in case whoever blew up the trailer came back when the word got out that he wasn't in the trailer. So, we did a little hide and seek, and had another truck and trailer go to the penthouse with a decoy car while we came here. "

" Let me guess, he had the truck, trailer, and car be seen in broad daylight so that other cars would see him and think he was there, while you two left during the night, right? " Lightning replied with a raised eye.

" Very good. You sure you weren't meant to be a detective instead of a racer Champ? " Storm remarked with a tone of smugness.

" Mr. Storm just wants to make sure that Jackson is safe, Mr. McQueen. " Gale said, causing everyone to look up at her in shock,

" Mr. Storm?! " they exclaim, looking between Storm and Gale.

" Don is my grandfather. " Storm explained, " You think he'd do all this show and tell for just any racer? " Storm asked cockily with a smirk to match.

" I get the feeling he'd rather let ' just any racer ' die then help them out and move on to the next rookie waiting in line. "

" You really do know the arrogant types, Champ. I'm impressed. " Storm replied with the same tone as before.

" I wasn't lying when I said was like you once. You can ask anyone here in front of you and they'll tell you how I was. They won't sugar coat it either. Right guys? " Lightning said somberly turning away from the group and going into the Cozy Cone office, leaving the group quiet for what felt like a long time before Sally said,

" (Sigh) I'll go talk to him. " she followed after her boyfriend.

Then one by one, everyone else drove away from Storm and Gale, Cruz held back for a moment, rolling over to Gale, " Are you alright? " She asked her, trying not to look at the welding patch done on her fuel tank.

" I'll be alright kid. I'm just thankful not to be hurt worse. And that Jackson wasn't in the trailer when it blew. " Gale answered her smiling an unsettled smile at the young racer, though she hoped it eased her worry for her.

" Ok, but if you need to talk…" Cruz began, but Storm interrupted,

" She said she was fine Ramirez. Now leave. " Storm ordered, glaring at her, trying to intimidate her, but it didn't faze her, she wasn't afraid of his stares.

" I'll be in Cone 2 if you need to talk. " Cruz continued looking up at Gale with a kind smile before going over to Flo's where most of the residents had gone.

When she was out of earshot, Gale knocked Storm's cab again. " Ow! Will you quite doing that! You're going to scrape my paint off! " he practically whined, wincing at the pain and the thought of his paint job getting ruined before looking up at her. He winced again at her glare and scowl.

" Will you please stop being an ass?! I'm not the only one you can rely on! Do you want to be like your grandfather? Old, bitter, and alone until your engine fails? " she scolds him once more before also going down to Flo's leaving Storm alone with the trailer and his thought's.

 **Time skip**

Cruz woke to shouting outside,

" You have got to be kidding me! "

Yawning widely, she slowly rolled to the switch to open the door to her room to see what was going on. Rolling out on the ramp, she saw in the earlier morning light that Storm was shouting at Gale, who was calmly trying to explain something to him,

" I'm sorry Jackson, but Don said that the trailer has to come back to the company. He doesn't want to risk the chance that someone coming through here will see the trailer and start talking, putting you in danger again. "

" Than take me with you! I'm not staying here by myself with McQueen, Costume Girl, and those crazy weirdo's they call friends! "

" I can't do that. Look, I'll come back here, but the trailer must go. It's for your own good. I'm sorry. Now please get out of the way. "

" And just where am I supposed to stay until you get back? And where are you going to stay when you get back? "

" I'll stay in a truck stop nearby. And what do you mean where you'll stay? There's a motel here remember? You pointed it out just yesterday. "

" I know I pointed it out! And I refuse to stay in a place that's probably crawling with bugs! "

" Oh please! This place is nicer than most of those hotels you stay the night in. And they are the big fancy ones too! Now just go over there and ask that nice Porsche for a room and I'm sure she'll let stay. "

" Oh, I'm sure McQueen will let her too. "

Cruz almost laughed when she saw Storm pout and she was sure that if he could cross his tires in front him he'd be doing that too. Instead, he stomped his tire on the road and huffed, looking away from Gale.

" Can I at least get my music out of there? I do not want to hear anything that sounds like a banjo playing while I'm here. "

" Fine. But hurry it up, I got to get going. "

" Yeah Yeah! " he huffed going and getting his music out of the trailer.

Afterwards, he sat there watching her leave like it was the worst thing on earth. Cruz rolled over to him, he heard her coming and turned to her with an apathetic look.

" You know, this place ain't that bad. It's great here. The rooms are clean and neat, there's these cute little alarms clocks that…. "

" I could care less about the stupid alarm clocks. Just go wake up the Porsche so I can get into the bug infested room. " he replied with a disparage tone, his lip curling in revulsion at the thought of staying in the same place as his rivals.

" Her name is Sally, not Porsche. And for your information, the rooms are not bug infested! Chrysler how can anyone stand being around you longer than 5 minutes without wanting to throttle you! " Cruz said back, defending her friend and getting angry at Storm's brashness. They glared at each other for a moment before they heard a horn playing followed by the screeching of Hendrix, causing Storm to winch.

" Will you turn that disrespectful junk off! "

" Respect the classics man, it's Hendrix! "

" Does this happen all the time? " Storm asked in a tense kind of voice.

" Yep! " Cruz answered cheerfully before she turned to go into the office of the motel that he had seen McQueen and the Porsche go into yesterday.

He winced when Cruz's piercing yell sounded out from the office, " Ms. Sally! I got another customer for you! And, oh for the love of Chrysler! I did not need to see that! "

he raised an eye when he then heard the Champ's voice, followed by shuffling around and thing's being knocked around by an embarrassed Porsche,

" Knock next time Cruz! Knock! How many times do I have to tell you that! "

" Oh gosh! Ow! Cruz when did you get here?! Ahh! Oh, I was looking for that. "

" Are you ok Ms. Sally?! " Cruz asked.

" Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Now what was this about a new costumer? I thought all the tourists were done gone? "

Storm watched as the three came out from the back of the office, all three-looking flustered and embarrassed.

" Where's Storm's trailer? " McQueen was the first to ask, Storm rolled his eyes.

" Well…." Cruz started.

" Oh no, please no! "

" Stickers. Don't start. " Sally said nuzzling his side to calm him down, when that didn't work, she kissed him on the side of his fender, which worked instantly.

" Can't you just put him at Wheel Well? " he whispered to her.

" No, because we won't be able to watch him. Come on Stickers, give him a chance, if you can change, so can he. " she whispered back nuzzling the side of his fender.

" Was I really that bad? "

" Well, no. But you were very cocky and selfish and had a big ego and… "

" Ok! Ok! I get it! Kill him kindness, good plan. "

" Oh, hush you. A little kindness never hurt anyone. Besides if I had to guess, he's never had anyone do something for him without him expecting them to want something in return. "

" In that case, we should charge him extra, just for being an ass. "

" Oh, stop it! " she laughed, bumping against his chassis playfully before going outside to Storm.

Lightning watched as they spoke for bit before Sally drove around to the further side of the motel to the last cone, Storm behind her, she opened the door to the cone and went to leave but stopped for a second before smiling and coming back inside the office, a smile on her face.

" What? What is it? " Cruz asked.

" He actually said thank you, didn't he? " Lightning asked as he knew what that smile meant, he didn't know what to feel when he saw her smile widen because he was proven right.

" Yes. It was low, but I heard it and it didn't sound sarcastic. "

" Looks like he's taking Gale's advice. " Cruz commented.

" Where is Gale anyway? " Lightning asked.

" She had to take the trailer back to Don, something about him not wanting to risk a passerby seeing it and go blabbering that Storm was here. " Cruz answered, the 2 looked at her wondering how she knew that, she saw their looks and quickly answered their unasked question, " I heard Storm yelling and went to see what was causing his yelling and found them talking. "

" So that means that he's staying here until she comes back. " Lightning clarified.

" Well Gale did say that she was coming back, but without the trailer. And that she'd stay at a truck stop. " Cruz corrected.

" As long as he behaves. If not, I'm taking him to the Butte. " Lightning finally gave in but smiling wickedly when he thought about Storm going into the cactus patches.

" Now you're just waiting for him to mess up. " Sally teased with a slight smirk of her own.

" Maybe. " he replied laughing darkly as he went to the Butte to stretch his axles, scaring Cruz slightly,

" He can be scary sometimes. " she said.

" Nah, he just wants to show Storm that he's not as great as he thinks he is. " Sally replied.

" Mr. McQueen knows he'll win that race because Storm's never been off-road.(laugh) I bet he'd whine that he got dirt in his wheels. " she continues to laugh, Sally joining in.

" Well, I better get to the Butte too, can't have the old man have all the fun. Later Ms. Sally! " Cruz said after they had calmed down.

" Hey don't forget tonight's caraoke! " Sally called after her as she sped out of the office.

" Ok! " Cruz replied back from outside.

" Those 2. " Sally chuckled as she went to tidy the office and hers and Lightning's room.

 **Here's ch 4! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: Legend95, AceAttorneyFantic, GracieOrtegaPixar, Stef, and Derpderp6 for reviewing**

 **Thank You: Pixargirl, GracieOrtegaPixar, AceAttorneyFantic, and Derpderp6 for following**

 **And Thank You: GracieOrtegaPixar and AceAttorneyFantic for favoriting**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

A few days went by and Storm hadn't left his room, or as far as they knew he didn't and Gale hadn't come back either. He wasn't at any of their gatherings, which Lightning was fine with, no one likes a party pooper and Storm would have to say something about what they were doing as for Gale, they didn't know.

While they were all heading to the Butte, this time, Cruz decided to see if he would come along thinking that he was probably going crazy staying cooped up for so long, she knows that she and McQueen couldn't stay still for long without either racing or meeting up with Mater and going Tractor-tipping or just hanging out with everyone in her case or spending some time with Sally in McQueen's case. And if he started his crap, she'd just let the offer hang and leave to join the others at the Butte.

She tapped on the door but got no answer or even a grunt of acknowledgement, but she went on with her plan, " Hey, we're going to the Butte. Your welcomed to join us if you like. There's a map in the office if you decide to…."

" Will you just go away. I don't want to be anywhere near you cars. " he said briskly.

" Us cars? We are the same as you, except maybe that we have a heart. I just thought I'd invite you seeing as you've been cooped up in there since Gale left. " she replied just as briskly and left, not hearing his snort at her words.

 **Time skip, several laps later at the Butte**

" Well, look who finely decided to join the living. " Flo commented when she spotted the black and blue form coming towards them. Everyone stopped cheering to look over at Storm who was slowly making his way to them, though he kept his distance still.

He looked at them with a still bored expression before turning to the two racers, raising an eye at the track. " What kind of track is this? " he asked.

" It's called a dirt track city boy. This is where Stickers and Cruz train. " Sally answered him patiently, looking out to Stickers and Cruz as they laughed and raced, taking the curve in perfect form.

Storm saw how the champ was in the lead of Cruz, which he thought was odd seeing as Cruz and himself for that matter was faster than him and these other cars, well except for the…for Sally, she'd probably be able to keep up with the three of them.

" Hey look whose alive! " he heard the champ say from below them, a big grin still plastered to his face, Cruz was also smiling.

" So, you were getting tired of being cooped up. " she said looking up at him.

" No. I just wanted to see what the big deal was. " he replied smartly.

Lightning and Sally shared a look before grinning. " So, Stormy, how about a race? " Lightning asked.

" On this track? No thanks. And stop calling me that old man. " Storm answered, smirking when he saw him grimace before he smiled again,

" Oh, don't tell me your scared. " he taunted.

" I'm not scared of you Champ. " Storm replied coolly.

" Oh, then I guess your just scared of the track then. "

" I'm not scared of the track, if you can call it that. "

" Baby. "

" What? "

" Berrk berrkk! " Lightning cawed, kicking his back tires in the dirt like a chicken, causing everyone to laugh at his antics, which only angered Storm more.

" Stop that! " he called, gritting his teeth.

" He is scared! " Cruz taunted now.

" (Grrr!) I'll show you scared! Let's go Champ! " Storm growled and went down to him and Cruz.

" Alright. One lap then. Loser buys a round at Flo's. " Lightning said, getting serious, but also with a light tone to his voice as he smiled at him, going to the starting line, Cruz went over and parked next to Sally.

Sheriff called out as Luigi got between them, flag at the ready, " Gentlemen! Start your engines! "

Storm started and revved his, it sounded like a low hum with a whistle, smirk in place.

Lightning started and revved his, which was a lot louder than Storm's, causing everyone to cheer, he also smirked.

" Uno for the show! Due to get ready! And a Tre to go! " Luigi shouted waving the flag and away they both went,

They came to the Butte with Lightning going up the wall while Storm stayed on the ground, not even looking at him until he was in front of him, making him mad that he got in front of him so he went faster and got in front of him again, they were coming up to the curve, Storm made to turn, but to his shock, he lost control and went flying over the cliff face and straight onto a big cactus patch.

" Owww! " he called out in pain as he felt cactus thorns in places he didn't even think he had.

Above him he heard the Champ, " Hey! What happened?! " he was taunting him.

" Shut it McQueen! " Storm called back, trying to get out of the cactus, but wound up puncturing a tire with one of the thick thorns.

" Looks to me like you wound up in the tulips! Need any help?! " McQueen joked as he watched Storm struggle on the cactus, frowning when all he did was puncture a tire.

" Hey calm down! Your going to drive those thorns deeper! " he called out.

" Shut up! I don't need your help! " Storm called out in frustration and anger.

" That's fine, I'll just get Mater to fish you out! "

" Keep that rusty tow truck away from me! "

" Hey! If you want out of there, your going to need Mater's help! He's the best tow truck in Carbonator County! "

" Thanks Buddy! "

" No problem Mater! "

" I said no! "

" (sigh) " Lightning went to Mater, " Mater, when he get's ready to come out of there, pull him out of there and take him to Ramone's, Luigi, looks like your going to have a new customer later. " Lightning said to them.

" Pit stop! " Guido shouted excitedly.

" If he'll let you Guido. Come on guys, let's go. " Lightning smiled awkwardly.

" I'll stay and keep Mater company until Storm's ready to have him get him out of there. " Cruz offered.

" Are you sure? " Lightning asked.

" Yep. Besides, I doubt Storm would make good company. " she replied.

" Alright then. " Lightning said and they all left.

Storm couldn't hear what was being said but he did hear them leaving. " They're just going to leave me here?! " he yelled angrily.

" Shoot no! Me and Ms. Cruz's goin' ta stay here until yous ready ta get outta that there cactus patch! " he heard the tow truck shout.

" You have got to be kidding me! "

" Oh, don't worry so much little buddy, McQueen couldn't make that turn either ya know! "

Storm stopped his struggling at hearing this,

" Course he didn't land on top of the cactus patch like yous did! He landed through it and I has ta fish him out of it! That was when he first came here! "

Storm drowned out the rest of his words and just sat there.

It was dark out and Mater was still talking up a, forgive the pun again, storm while Cruz just sat and listened to him and Storm began struggling around again when he saw that it was still useless and that all four of his tires were flat, he sagged his frame and called up,

" Can you shut up long enough to get me out of here! "

" Finally gave up did ya? " Cruz asked.

" Just get me out of here! " Storm replied defeatedly.

" Ready to go fishing Mater? " Cruz asked.

" Sure am! Hold on little buddy I'll get you outta there in no time. "

" Watch between your axles! " Cruz called out as Mater waved his tow hook and threw the line out to Storm, as he asked,

" What do you mean watch between my…Ahhh watch where your aiming that thing! " he shouted as the hook went right between his back axles and began moving back up the cliff face, a pout in place, wincing every time he felt a piece of cacti catch and pull on his frame.

" Golee little buddy, ya sure did do a number on your tires! But don't ya worry, Luigi'll fix ya right up and Ramone'll get them cactus' out in no time! And he'll give a good touch up with his paints too! "

" Will you just shut up and take me to get fixed. " Storm grumbled, still pouting.

" Well you heard him Mater. Seems he's wanting to get there in a ' hurry '. " Cruz hinted with a grin, winking at Mater, who got the hint, grinned like a kid on Christmas!

" Okayie dokie! " Mater said and before Storm could ask what they were talking about as it sounded like to him that they were planning something he heard what sounded like metal being put together and then a jet taking off before he was seeing everything in a blur and Cruz a tiny yellow speck.

The next thing he knew he was in a garage and on a lift, shaking his head from the dizziness he managed to catch a glimpse of turbo boosters going down the road as the lift moved up.

" What just happened? " he asked as the lights came on and a now dark purple fading to black with bright blue flame chinse dragons on the sides, Ramone came up to him chuckling,

" That was just the Mater Express. Geez man what happened?! You look like you landed on top of the cactus instead of in it! " he said to him as he got his tools to get the thorns out.

" I landed on top of the cactus. What about my tires? Can they be patched? " Storm answered sarcastically, wincing as Ramone began pulling the cactus out from his undercarriage.

" As many thorns you put in them? No way man. Luigi and Guido's gonna have to replace them. "

" Great. "

" Hey, don't worry they got the best tires. "

" Do they even have my tires? Their thin walls. "

" They got all kinds of tires, they'll take of it. Now try now to flinch, this one's in good. "

" How deep is…owww! "

" Got it! "

" Why did you do that?! "

" To relax you so you wouldn't flinch and make it worse, uh oh, looks like one cut your brake line, I'll put a new one on when I get done. While I'm doing that, Luigi and Guido can put your tires on and after that I'll give you a touch up on your paint. "

" So, you're a doctor and a painter? " Storm asked a vain tone of voice.

" It's a small-town man, some of us have to do multiple jobs, heck, Doc was all kinds of things, before Lightning came barreling into town, he was the doctor and the judge. Afterwards, he was the doctor, the judge, Lightning's crew chief and trainer and mentor! Hah! I remember when Lightning accidently called Doc ' Dad ' everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him in shock, he was ahead of us for a bit, but stopped when he realized that we weren't following. He turned around and said ' what? ' so, we told him what he said, and he looked confused and said that he said ' Doc ' "

" Is that right? "

" Yeah. And we said, ' No. you said " Thanks Dad. " ' he still didn't believe it and looked to Doc, Doc had this look of shock on his face and yet it, he also looked like he was going to cry! I ain't never seen Doc cry, no one had and yet that's what he looked like when he looked at Lightning for a moment longer before agreeing with him and saying that we must've misheard him! Hah! I know what I heard and so does everyone else, he called Doc ' Dad ' "

" Doc. He's also the Hudson Hornet, right? "

" Yeah. I mean I still couldn't believe it when he asked me to take a few layers of paint off him and I saw the racing stickers and the words ' Fabulous Hudson Hornet ' on him. He told us that he'd explain later after we went to help Lightning win that big race of his. Of course, Lightning didn't win. "

" Shocking. Ow! "

" He didn't lose because he got bested by the other two racers. He gave up that trophy to help the other racer that had crashed because of that Chick guy. It was that racer's last race before he was to retire. Lightning pushed him across the finish line so that he could finish his last race. Chick was celebrating his win while everyone else was cheering for what Lightning did. As Tex said, there's a lot more to racing then just winning. And Doc and Lightning both say that all those trophies ain't nothing but empty cups. "

Storm was quiet after that.

" If you don't believe me then watch his race. One of his reporter friends got him a copy of it. It's in the garage beside the old doctor's office that has Doc's name on it. It's beside Flo's, can't miss it. And if Lightning says anything just tell him I said it was fine. "

" Why? "

" Why what? "

" Why let me watch his race? "

" You might learn something, something from someone who was once like you are now. "

" He really was like me? "

" Maybe not as cold, but he was insensitive to the rest of us when he was fixing the road. "

" That long strip of new asphalt?! The Champ did that?! "

" Sure did! You should have seen it before he fixed it! He tore it up real good with Stanley's help of course! "

" Did Stanley help him fix the road? "

" No man, Stanley was put back on his pedestal after he got Lightning caught up in the powerlines! Hahha! Left him hanging! Literally! In the powerlines and wrapped in barbwire! "

" His pedestal? "

" Stanley is our town's founder and Lizzie's late husband. His statue is in front of the courthouse at the end of town. Lightning had pulled him out of it when the barbwire wrapped around him and he was trying to get away. Poor kid was running scared all over the place that night. He later told us the reason for that was because he thought Sheriff was shooting at him! But Sheriff wasn't shooting at him, he was backfiring because he hadn't gone that fast in years! " Ramone laughed.

" A shame we didn't have a camera that night to record it like they do now these days, it was the most exciting thing that happened here before the interstate came through. "

" I'd imagine. How long did it take him to finish the road? "

" About 3 days and a night I think. Doc said he was impressed by that because he told Lightning that if he did it right, it'd take him 5 days. And boy did he do an incredible job with that road. Luigi even said that it looked like it had been paved by angels! And I'd have to agree, have you seen that road out there?! All this time and it still looks as good as it did after he finished it. And as smooth as a fresh can of warm oil. "

" Huh. "

" That should do it man. I'll go let Luigi and Guido know your ready for those tires. "

Storm watched as he went to the door and called out to the 2, who were just across the street. They came over and to his surprise, they did have his tires and though he wouldn't say it out loud, they looked better then the ones he had on.

" He's also got a cut brake line so be careful. " Ramone said as he went to go get a brake line.

" I thought you were going to fix it while they…. " Storm stopped when all he heard was the sound of an impact driver and saw the 2 leave.

" Hahah, Lightning had the same look when he got his white walls. " Ramone said as he came back with the line.

" White walls? He actually wore white walls? "

" Yep and got himself decked out like a 1950 Corvette C1 with his own little touch. "

" Let me guess, a lightning bolt in the white of the paint on the sides, right? "

" Yep! " a new voice answered.

Looking over to the door, he saw the Champ. " Looks like you got better tires then the ones you were wearing. "

" Well I haven't had the chance to see that for myself yet Champ. Seeing as I have a brake line to replace. "

" Geez, all that from you struggling? " Lightning commented seeing his old tires and the thick sharp thorns in them, " How bad was the cut on your brake line? "

" Why do you care? You're probably enjoying this. Seeing me like this. "

" No, just trying to sympathize. I know how it's like landing in the tulips. "

" I landed on the cactus, not in the tulips. It wouldn't have hurt as much if I had. "

" Tulips is a term Doc and I use for the cactus. And though, I haven't landed on them, I have had a big one land on my back and come out with pieces stuck to me and my tires, though I didn't go to Doc to get them off me, my pride wouldn't let me, along with my anger and embarrassment. "

" I can understand the pride and anger. But why the embarrassment? "

" I didn't want him to see me like that after I took his advice and turned right too quick before I got to the curve, thus the cactus being stuck to me. "

" Is that right? "

" Yeah. And from the sound of it, I'd say Ramone's been telling tales about me again. "

" Just the good one's man! " Ramone joked with a knowing look in his eyes.

" Now I know I'm in trouble! " Lightning laughed.

" What kind of road paver did you use to fix the road? " Storm asked, breaking them from their good mood.

" All done! " Ramone said then, lowering him down.

Storm rolled off the lift and slowly tried out his new tires, Lightning and Ramone could see that he liked how they felt as he moved, and that he was also trying to hide it and trying out his new brake line, jarring himself a little as he did until he was used to it.

" Thank you. " Storm said to Ramone.

" I ain't done yet, I still gotta touch up your paint. You also look like you could use a new coat of poly too. " Ramone replied with a smile.

" Uh, maybe later, I'd rather just have my paint fixed. " Storm said uneasily.

" Ok. How about before you, Lightning, and Cruz leave for the races? I always give them a new coat before they leave and do touch ups after every race. "

" Uh, sure. "

" Bessie. " Lightning said suddenly, Storm looked at him as Ramone went to get a paint room ready.

" Excuse me? "

" You asked how I fixed the road. I used Bessie. She's an old road paver. I'll show you to her when Ramone gets done touching your paint up. And if you ever decide to change your colors while you're here, you know in case someone was to pass by and see you, they won't recognize you and go blabbing, Ramone can help with that too. "

Storm didn't know what to think of the offer as he rolled into paint room 1 for his touch up.

Lightning went to wait outside for Storm when he saw headlights coming down the road, he went back inside quickly before he was spotted.

" Ramone turn the lights off. We got company. Storm stay there until they leave. " he said quietly as he watched the cars come to Flo's, it was a couple of pick up trucks, they got some gas and talked with Flo a bit before heading on their way again.

The three waited for what seemed like forever until Lightning and Ramone felt it safe to turn the lights on again and finish with Storm's paint.

" There ya go! All done! Come back before you leave for the races and I'll get you that new coat of poly. " Ramone said after he quickly finished the touch ups.

Storm was impressed when he saw that he couldn't even tell where the scratches were. " Thanks. " he muttered.

" No problem. " Ramone replied nodding to him.

" Thanks Ramone. See you tomorrow. " Lightning said smiling to his friend, opening the garage door and out they all went, Ramone turned off the lights to the shop and went over to his wife.

" Still want to see Bessie? " Lightning asked.

" How about tomorrow? I'm tired. " Storm replied, and he did look tired.

" Alright. Afterwards I can show you the Hudson Hornet Museum and the rest of the town. "

" Why? I can see the town from here. "

" I'm just trying to be nice, Storm. If you prefer me to be mean, I can do that too. You don't have to keep others away. "

" Your starting to sound like Gale. "

" From what I see, she just wants you to do better. "

" Are you done talking now? I need to get to sleep. "

" Fine. Have it your way, like always. " with that, Lightning took off to the Cozy Cone's office.

Storm waited until he was out of sight before he looked down at the road, he heard laughing and saw Flo and Ramone whispering to each other and enjoying the other's company. He then went on to his cone, where he waited for everyone to go to sleep. When they did, he came out and went over to the old doctor's office, where he could see the words ' Doctor Hudson, Dr. of internal combustion ' he then went to the side and saw the old garage that Ramone talked about.

The doors were cracked open. Taking another look around, Storm went inside.

 **Here's ch 5! Hope ya'll like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

Storm took the tape out of the player after watching the race. He had found the tape and watched it, thinking that was what Ramone had talked about. But after just a few minutes of watching it, he saw that it wasn't. There was a big wreck, but not like what Ramone described. He couldn't believe how bold the champ was, going through the wreckage instead of avoiding it? That was insane! Then making it a three-way tie with 2 back tires blown and gone! He was putting the tape back when he saw another tape with McQueen's name on it too, but this also had the words ' My first real race ' he thought that odd as he just watched him in another race.

So, he watched it and saw a change in him, he wasn't focused, he kept falling back behind Chick and an old car. Then he saw the older cars and the Hudson Hornet in the crew chief's spot, all smiles and cheering for him, supporting him, him smiling and being happy, actually happy. Then he saw the move that Ramirez had used on him when he, like Chick had spun her out, a cocky smirk in place, winked at Chick's dumbfounded face before righting himself.

Then he saw Chick hit the old car once, they went loose, McQueen went to the dirt, spinning out, almost loosing it, then he turned his wheels right and righted himself, taking the lead. Then he saw Chick hit the old car again, causing him to loose control and go sailing in the air, rolling as he hit the ground, he heard and saw everyone go still and silent, McQueen looked up at the screen then hit his brakes, just inches away from the finish line and just sat there while Chick went across it, cheering and being happy that he won without a care that he could have possibly killed the other car. While the champ got a determined look and reversed until he was behind the other racer, he could see that they were talking and looking at the Hudson Hornet, he saw a proud smile on his face as he watched the 2.

" _**Is pushing on the last lap legal Darrell? "**_ he heard Bob ask.

" _**Ah he ain't really pushin' him Bob. He's just givin' him a little bump draft! "**_ Darrell replied.

He then heard an RV say, _**" That's what I call racin' right there! "**_ __

And just like that, everyone was cheering again as the flag waved and dropped over the 2, the crowd going crazy while Chick looked around wondering why they were cheering for them.

Storm stopped the tape. He stayed that way for a long time, until he heard Sarge's horn playing, looking up at the clock, he was shocked to see the time, he quickly put the tapes back where he found them and snuck out quickly and quietly, hoping that the 2 squabbling down the road didn't see him coming out of the garage.

He then started down to Flo's, he stopped when he heard loud engines coming down the road, these were racing engines.

He turned around and, in the distance, he could just make out 3 next-gens coming his way, he quickly revved his engine and high-tailed it to Ramone's, getting inside and ducking down.

" Hey man! What's got you running scared? " he heard Ramone ask.

" Shh! There's some racers coming in. I can't let them see me. " he whispered as he heard the racers pull up to Flo's. " What's their colors? " he asked, not wanting to risk looking out and them seeing him.

" Uh, one's a light purple with some yellow. And looks like he rather be anywhere but here. "

" What's his number? "

" Uh, 19. "

" That's Swervez. What about the other 2? "

" One's a leaf green, his number's 24. "

" That would be Racelott. The last one? "

" Light blue, 31. "

" That's Spinner. What the hell are those three doing here? "

" Maybe to see Cruz or Lightning. "

" Racelott and Spinner I can understand being here. But Swervez? "

" Is he friends with those 2? "

" Yeah, but he doesn't like Ramirez. "

" Looks like their going to be staying here for a while. "

" What?! "

" Keep it down, they'll looking over here. "

" What am I going to do now. "

" Well…"

 **A few minutes later,**

A loud rumble from the paint shop next to the gas station drew the 3 next-gens attention.

" What's happening over there? " Chase asked.

" Sounds like to me that new fella's getting a tune up. " Flo said, she had seen Storm go in there just before these 3 showed up, she ain't seen these boys before, but she knew that they were the next-gens and all 3 of them gave her a bad feeling. She thought that she'd get that from Storm seeing how that boy is, but it was these 3 that gave her that feeling.

" Thanks for the paint job Ramone! " they all looked over and saw an emerald green with metal flakes car, he had white dragons on his sides with a white dragon head on his hood, it's eyes were red, mouth open and showing sharp teeth, oil dripping from the teeth with a forked tongue in a wave pattern. Both the dragons, on the hood, and sides was surrounded by lightning strikes that was yellow. Though he sounded like a stock car, he didn't have a spoiler.

" No problem man, now you got something to go with that rumble! " Ramone replied just as cheerfully as the other car.

Flo knew who that other car was and was impressed with how good he was with acting. " Better than that gray color you had honey! " she called out to him, winking, making up the color he supposedly had.

" Thanks Flo! Hey! It's the next-gens! What are you guys doing all the way out here? Is there a race going on nearby? " Storm said rolling over to them, his engine rumbling a little loudly now that his muffler was gone as he came over to them.

" No man, we're just here to see a friend of ours, Cruz Ramirez. " Cam said this time, he was looking at the new comer with a suspicious eye.

" I think I saw her last night over at the Cozy Cone. "

" I'm sure. " Danny replied smirking at this guy's enthusiasm.

" Knock it off Dan. She ain't like that, besides, you didn't have to come along. " Chase said.

" Well I was bored. And whose to say she ain't? Didn't you see those pictures? " Danny replied just as they heard a cheerful cry behind them and a rush of air later, Cruz was there, nuzzling Cam and Chase's sides in a hug, they returned it.

" Hey Danny. " She said in greeting to him.

" Sup. " he returned uncaringly. Their conversion forgotten.

" What are you guys doing here? " Cruz asked.

" We wanted to see you and to tell you what happened with Storm. "

" What happened? " Cruz asked, playing dumb, she looked over at the green car for a moment before she turned back to the 3 racers, when he winked at her, while they were talking, Storm said good-bye to Flo and Ramone and went to the Cozy Cone to tell Lightning and Sally about the racers being there, he waited until he saw the 4 take off towards the Butte then went to find the champ and his girlfriend rounding a wall, he called out,

" Hey Champ! We got…ahhh I did not need to see that! " he quickly backed up and looked ready to throw up his breakfast, if had had breakfast that is. " That is more of you than I ever wanted to see! You guys are sick! " he continued as McQueen and Sally rushed around,

" How many times do I have to tell you to knock Cruz! "

" I ain't Ramirez Champ! " Storm said, keeping his back to the wall.

" Storm! What the hell are you doing here and….who are you? " Lightning asked when he saw Storm, not recognizing him.

" It's me. " Storm answered shortly, turning back to him.

" What's with the paint job? "

" 3 next-gen racers are here, and I had to get the paint job done or risk them seeing me. Ramirez and the other 3 went to the Butte. "

" Which ones? " Sally asked.

" Chase Racelott, Cam Spinner, and Danny Swervez. "

" I can understand Chase and Cam, but Danny? I thought he didn't like Cruz. "

" He doesn't. But he is friends with Racelott and Spinner. "

" Ok. So, what should we call you while their here? How long are they staying? "

" Not sure. We can't use Jack, it's too close to my name and Spinner's already suspicious of me. "

" How about Monte. Like in Monte Carlo. " Sally suggested.

" Monte Jacks? " Storm supplied.

" Sounds good to me. Now let's go tell the others and when Cruz gets back, I'll tell her. " Lightning said tilting his frame in a nod to the 2.

The 3 then left and called the others over to Flo's and tell them what's going on.

 **Time skip**

Everyone was at Flo's, including the disguised Storm, who everyone now called Monte as the next-gens was there as well hanging out with Cruz, except for Danny, he was just there listening to the 3 talk, Lightning had managed to get Cruz to come to him and he told her about Storm, to which she said that she had suspected that was who that green car was and agreed to play along.

With the next-gens in hearing distance; Lightning and Sally were near the shop at the end of the pumps whispering to each other, the next-gens thought they were just whispering loving words to each other and ignored them.

" So, their staying a couple of days, huh? " Sally asked, making sure that the 3 didn't see her looking at them.

" Yeah, that's what Cruz said. Just to make sure that she's going to be ok. " Lightning replied.

" I think it's rather strange that they showed up just a few days after Storm did. And with that surveillance video out during the time that the bomb was planted? "

" I know. Think we should call McMissile in on that favor of his? "

" Well it has been awhile since Mater saw Holley. They rarely see each other as it is with her job. Just keeping in touch through the phone. "

" Yeah. But we'd have to tell Mater to keep it quiet as these 3 don't know them. Let's just wait a little longer. If nothing happens while these 4 are here, then we'll let the law handle it. And if they can't help, we'll do something ourselves. "

" Stickers, we can't do that. "

" I meant find out who it was and hand them over to the cops. I wasn't going to gather up a hunting party and go hunt the guy or guys down and beat the crap out of them until talked, calm down. "

" Stickers! " she exclaimed playfully hitting his side, before whispering again, " I'm starting to get jealous of Cruz. You'd gather up a hunting party just to save her reputation. "

" There's no need to be jealous. I'd also do the same for you. But instead of taking the guy to the cops after I beat him up, I'd roll him off a high cliff. "

" Stop it! You know I'm just joking. "

" I know. Besides, I'd much rather hunt you down. " he teased rubbing against her seductively, causing the young next-gens to whistle and catcall at them.

" Get a room! " ' Monte ' shouted in what he hoped sounded good-naturally while he tried not to be sick.

" Sounds like a good idea, Monte! Come on Babe, let's leave these **kids** alone. And go have some fun. " Lightning replied with a mischievous smile as he gently pulled Sally along with him heading towards the Cozy Cone's office but went passed it to the #1 Cone.

" Oh, that's just great! Now I'll have to go to Wheel Well tonight. " Cruz whined down-heartedly.

" Sucks to be you. " Danny muttered.

" Shut it Danny! Leave her alone. " Chase said hitting his side with a tire.

" What's Wheel Well? " ' Monte ' asked as he hadn't seen a place here with that name.

" It's another motel that Ms. Sally runs. But it's waayy up there! " Cruz answered, pointing up at the cliffs where they could just barely see a light.

" And your going to stay up there?! " Cam exclaimed as he saw how far it was.

" It's either that or listen to those 2! Though I think their a cute couple, even I have my limits and those Cones are not, I repeat, not soundproof. "

" Can't you just go to the last Cone? " Chase asked.

" No, because Monte has that one. "

" You staying here Bro? " Danny asked.

" For awhile yeah. Then I'm back out on the road again. " ' Monte ' answered.

" When did you get in? " Cam asked, wanting to know about this new guy.

" Late last night. I was so tired I went straight the Cone. " ' Monte ' lied.

" And the paint job? " Cam asked again.

" I've been known to be spontaneous at times. And besides, I needed a new coat of poly anyway, why not get a new paint job to go with it? " ' Monte ' answered.

" I thought you said that you seen Cruz last night at the Cone? " Cam asked once again.

" I was coming back from some late-night training and spotted him. He waved at me before going into his room. " Cruz answered this time.

Cam seemed satisfied with that, but he kept throwing suspicious looks at him.

" Alright everybody! It's getting late and I'm tired and I'm sure you kids are too, so let's go on to bed now. " Flo said after a few minutes when she saw the time.

" I'll get you boys a room over at the Cone and don't worry, I'll make sure you are well away from the first one! " she continued in a joking manner as they eyed the Motel warily.

" And I'm heading to the Wheel. Night everybody! " Cruz started to take off but ' Monte ' stopped her,

" Mind if I escort you there, Ms. Ramirez? " he asked.

" Uh… "

" She can take herself pale. " Chase said, going into protective mode.

" It's alright Chase. I trust him. "

" Well I don't. " Cam muttered.

" That's obvious. " ' Monte ' also muttered.

" What did you say? " Cam revved his engine.

" Hey! Hey! Easy fella's. No need to fight. I'll be fine. Besides if something happens, I can just outrun him. "

That seemed to ease the 2 as they glared once more at ' Monte ' in warning before all 3 followed Flo to the Motel.

" (Sigh) Come on ' Monte ' I'll race ya! " Cruz teased, revving her engine and taking off.

" Hey no fair! I can't go that fast! " ' Monte ' called out and drove after her.

When Storm saw that they were out of sight, he dropped the act and kicked it down to catch up with Cruz, passing her.

" Hey! Do you even know where your going?! " She called out to him, but he didn't answer.

He knew where the Wheel Well was, he saw it on the map when he looked at for the Butte. He was glad for the full moon to light his way, he saw Cruz's headlights coming up behind him, so he went faster. He slowed down just slightly when he came to a short overpass but sped up again for a short distance but then slowed again when he came to a tunnel, Cruz passed him, he glared at her as she did but stopped his glare when he saw what was at the end of the tunnel, a massive waterfall flowing behind a bridge. He hadn't known about the waterfall, it wasn't mentioned on the map. A flash of yellow caught his eye, he looked down from the waterfall to the bridge, it was Cruz, she had slowed to look at the waterfall as well, not paying attention to him,

Taking one last look at the waterfall, he revved his engine and shot passed her, surprising her, he smirked when he heard her cry,

" Hey no fair! I wasn't paying attention! "

" Maybe you should next time sweetheart! " he called back smiling before he realized what he was doing and quickly went back to smirking at the thought of winning.

" Quiet calling me that! I ain't your sweetheart! Or anybody else's sweetheart! " she called back as she caught up with him.

Wheel Well came into view and Storm won, sliding to a stop in front of the motel. " Yes! Ha! I beat you costume girl! " he called out, actually jumping up and down in circles in his excitement.

Cruz watched this with a thoughtful smile, this was the most she'd seen him move in any type of emotion and it was real and not acting, in an entire year of seeing him being indifferent and so static.

" Almost a week here and your acting like an actually kid. I guess this place really can do miracles. " she said with a laugh to her voice as she sat and watched him.

Hearing her voice reminded Storm that he wasn't alone and quickly went back to his usual emotionless self again, clearing his throat as he did.

" So, this is, (cough) uh Wheel Well huh? " he said.

Deciding to ignore his change, Cruz answered, " Yep. It has a bar too. But since Guido's down in town right now and this place is technically closed until the racing season and tourist season starts up again. "

" So, the forklift's a tire changer and a bartender? Ramone wasn't kidding about them doing multiple jobs. "

" Not everyone. Ms. Sally manages both motels and is the town attorney. Of course, she was an attorney first before coming here and running the Cone. "

" Oh really? Do tell. "

" She was. But then life in the fast lane got to be too much for her and she just took off one day and drove and drove until she broke down, Mater found her, and Doc fixed her up, Flo took her in, the whole town did. And she just never left. "

" But why? Why not just go back after she recharged her battery? "

" Because she fell in love. "

" McQueen's the reason why she didn't go back? "

" No! Weren't you listening? She was here when Mr. McQueen came to town, she was the one who got the town to agree to have him fix the road. **This** is what she fell in love with. Well, in love with first. " Cruz rolled over to the tables, going to the low stone wall and parked, waiting for him to follow, he had to move a table a bit, but he managed to get over to her.

His eyes widen at the scene below, he could see the town lite up along with the street lights until it was nothing but valley, cliffs, boulders, the road moving with the valley, not just going in a straight line like the interstate was doing just a few cliffs over where he could see the cars going up and down it.

" It's even more amazing during the day. " Cruz commented as she continued to look out at the valley.

Storm looked at her and then back out to the valley, " I don't get you. " he said quietly, though she heard him.

" Why? "

" Your always so…optimistic. Even when you lose a race to me or even to the occasional other winner. "

" Well I don't care if I win or lose. I just love racing. "

" As much as the Champ does. You sure you 2 aren't related? "

" He may act like dad to me sometimes, but he's not my dad. Though he was the reason I wanted to become a racecar. I grew up watching him. But I didn't know about how he was before he came here. My family would only let me watch his races, they wouldn't let me watch the interviews after the races. I didn't do that until after I got out on my own. "

" Why? You obviously love the race world. "

" My family told me to dream small. But for the longest time I didn't. I was the fastest kid in our town.(laugh) I even had Mr. McQueen's number painted on my sides when I'd race against the other kids. And I still had his number painted on my sides when I had saved up enough to go to my first race. Until one day when I was in a real race. But…I didn't win it, I didn't even go through it. "

" Wh… "

" I got scared. Their engines were louder then mine, they were bigger, stronger. I froze. I drove out of there as fast as I could, the crowd and the other racers laughing at me. But that didn't bother me really, it hurt yes, but what really hurt was my family saying they told me so and to just give up and go for a real job. Then them taking my racing posters down and packing up all the races I recorded of Mr. McQueen. Then they took me to get his number painted over and to forget him and the racing. But I didn't forget the racing or him, instead I got into the racing world another way. "

" What did you do? "

" I became a trainer for the next-gens. But I still held onto that hope that one day I'd get another chance to race. Every time I saw Mr. McQueen race I felt hope. Always felt that when I'd watch him race he was the reason why I wanted to be racer in the first place. "

" You told the Champ this? "

" Yes. I told him but only after he got angry at me. Saying that I wouldn't understand what he was going through because I wasn't racer. And that he couldn't get anywhere with his training because he was too busy taking care of his trainer. "

" Ouch. And cars say I'm mean. "

" Yeah. And don't get me started on how he apologized later when we were headed to Thomasville. "

" What did the Champ do? "

" Nope! Not telling! You can ask him tomorrow! Goodnight! " and with that she backed up all the way to the motel and into her room without even looking.

Storm looked at her door for a second with a raised eye before shaking his form and started for the town when the door opened again, and she said,

" Thanks for bringing me up here! " then quickly shut the door back before Storm could mutter a ' your welcome '.

 **Here's ch 6! Hope ya'll liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

Several days went by and nothing happened while the 3 next-gens or the disguised Storm were there. So, the next-gens left after they, Chase and Cam, was sure that Cruz was going to be alright, Danny waited just outside of town, waiting for the 2 to show up and they could get out of there.

" And your sure that he's not there? " Danny asked.

" I've been here for days now man and Storm hasn't left since he came here. The trailer's here and so are the hired muscle. But he still hasn't come out of that hotel since he got here. No food deliveries, except for when one of the guards goes and gets the 3 of them food, but nothing goes up into the room. They're just sitting there. " a voice answered him through his phone.

" Well he's not here either. "

" Why would he? "

" Because it's the only place we'd think he wouldn't be. Use your brain you moron. After those pictures and the bomb, you really think he'd not be here? It's the most obvious thing! Being somewhere where we'd not look! But I guess he wasn't here after all. Though this 1 guy's a little odd. "

" What guy? "

" This guy that was here when we got here. Got his muffler chopped off and a new paint job done. Him and Cruz seemed to be buddy-buddy. " Danny said with a smirk.

" You really believe those pictures I took huh? "

" Whose to say there ain't a truth behind them? She's always flirting with the guys. "

" That's just how she is man. It's harmless. "

" Yeah well the boss didn't take it that way. I gotta go, the 'older' brothers are coming. I'll let you know if I find out about Storm. "

" What about Cruz? "

" I'll think of something. I can't get close to her because of McQueen. I'll have to deal with him first. We'll talk later. " Danny cut the call just as Chase and Cam came over the hill.

" Took you long enough. What were you doing, kissing your sister good-bye? " he taunted.

" We had to keep up the act man. " Cam said irritated.

" Can we please just get back to our trailers and get out of this heat before our paint starts to bubble. How Cruz and McQueen can handle it here is beyond me. " Chase whined.

" You are such a crybaby. " Danny groused as they took off.

Above the 3 a small camera watched them go before dislodging itself from the sign and taking flight into the sky.

 **Back at Radiator Springs**

" See Stickers? Nothing bad happened. " Sally said as they could no longer see the 2 racers leave. No one noticed a small camera flying around and landing underneath McQueen's bumper out of sight or that it had fired an even tinier device in the middle of Cruz's left back rim.

" Yeah. But I still don't get way Danny was with them, I know he doesn't like Cruz and I know he doesn't like me that much either. " Lightning replied.

" Yeah well he hates me even more than you 2. " Storm said back to usual apathetic self.

" So, you going to get your original paint back? " Cruz asked him.

" Nah., I think I'll keep it, at least until the races start again. " he answered, surprising the others.

" Well will you look at that. " Flo said.

" Don't start getting any ideas! I just don't want anyone else seeing me here! " Storm exclaimed angrily going over to his Cone and going inside to be away from them.

They all chuckled lightly at his antics before calming down slightly. Though, Sally could tell that something was bothering Flo.

" Is everything alright Flo? " She asked her longtime friend/mother figure.

" It's nothing Honey. I just… when those boys were here, I couldn't relax around them. Maybe because I'm getting older, but something was just off. Or it could have just been that Danny fella. "

" I know they can be a little rumbustious at times, but Chase and Cam are harmless. " Cruz said in their defense.

" I know that Sweetie, and you know them better than I do but that Danny fella…. "

" I know. But I don't think he'd do anything bad. The worst I've seen Danny do is have a cussing fit over losing. "

" Well if you're sure… "

" I am. " _' at least, I hope I am. '_ Cruz thought a second later.

" And who are you calling old anyway? The only one old around here is Mr. McQueen! " Cruz said throwing a jab at Lightning again.

" Hey! Just because you grew up watching me race does not mean I'm old! "

" Yes, it does! "

" No, it doesn't! "

" Yes so! "

" No so! "

" He's not old, he's still my sexy hotrod! " Lizzie hollered out.

" Thank you, Lizzie! See? I ain't old and I'm still sexy! "

" That is just gross! Why would you say that to me? Now you're an old pervert! "

" What?! Now that's just wrong! "

Everyone laughed at their antics as they kept throwing jabs and joking around with each other before deciding to settle it over a race to the Wheel Well.

 **Scene change**

" Ok so, Storm's not at Radiator Springs and he's not at the safehouse, as far we still know. " the leader of the 3 cars said.

" Yeah. And since we can't find Storm. We'll just get at Cruz. And with the racing season coming up, I think the only way for her to not race is if something were to happen with McQueen. " Cam said.

" If something happened to him in front of her, it'd been even more devasting to her and she'd never want to race again. She'll be nothing without him. She's just too sensitive. After she quits, we'll deal with Storm. " Danny said to the 3.

" You gotta a plan? " the leader asked

" More like a question, " Danny said.

" And that would be? " Chase asked.

" How would you would feel after seeing your father figure and idol get chewed up in a grinder? " Danny answered with an evil smirk at the other 3, who started to laugh evilly as they understood what he was getting at.

" We'll knockout them out with some knockout gas. My uncle's a cop, he's got tons of the stuff, he won't miss one or two. Then we can take them this old warehouse that has the grinder we'll need to rip McQueen apart. It probably won't take long seeing as he's so old. After he's been shredded we'll throw what's left into the compactor that's there too and turn him into a cube! All in front of Cruz who will be hanging on a separate chain, so she can watch him die. " the leader chuckled darkly at the thought of Cruz's face when she saw her idol die.

" When are we going to do this? " Danny asked.

" We'll strike when they least expect it. " the leader said.

 **Scene change, time skip**

Storm was out at the Butte today in the early morning hours, the sun was just coming up over the mountains. He was at the starting line looking down at the track. This was the first time he's been back here since he lost to the Champ almost 3 weeks ago now.

" Ok, let's see. " he spoke out loud to himself as he turned his wheels to a sharp right a few times before taking a deep breath and started his engine, it was loud and sounded powerful and he had to admit, he liked how it made him feel. He took on a determined look and took off down the track, going up the wall around the Butte before going back down it, coming up to the curve again, he was ready this time as he got closer.

He turned his wheels right and went straight over the cliff again!

" Oh, son of a…" A cracking noise stopped him, looking up, he saw a tall cactus falling towards him, he tired to move, but his tires weren't getting any traction in the soft dirt, he tried thrashing his wheels to get away but just as he was moving away, the cactus fell right on his bumper, pieces of cacti sticking to him.

" Yeeeooowwwww! " he screamed jumping away from the fallen cactus and wound up in another bush of cactus, landing on his side with his undercarriage facing the cliff-face. Grunting in defeat, he just laid there for several minutes fermenting and questioning his thoughts for trying that move.

" Hey! Yous alright little buddy?! I heard ya hollering while I's a towing Otis inta town! Need me ta fish ya outta there?! " he heard Mater called down to him.

" If you don't mind! " Storm called back.

" At least this time ya didn't land on top of the cactus patch and pierce your tires again! " Mater said as he unhooked Otis and fished Storm out.

" Is McQueen training another racer Mater? " he heard a squeaky type of voice as he was pulled out from the short valley and soon came face to face with a light blue little car that he could only guess was some kind of lemon car as Mater hooked him back up and started up the hill, Storm following.

" Nah. Monte here's just trying that move out he saw McQueen and Cruz do the other day. Ain't that right little buddy? " Mater answered the little car as they went into town, hitting Storm's side with his tire, jarring his frame a bit from the force of the hit.

" Uh yeah. Guess I still haven't gotten it down just right still. " Storm replied, looking embarrassed, or at least he hoped he did to this new car and tried to see if there was a dent in his side.

" Ah don't worry about it, I'm sure if you ask McQueen he'll teach how to do it right! And then you can race too! " Otis said trying to cheer the other car up.

" Thanks. Though I don't know about the racing, I ain't that fast. I'm more of an all rumble and no bite kinda guy. " ' Monte ' replied ' cheering up ' a little at the other car's words.

When they got into town, ' Monte ' went to ask Red if he could hose off the cacti and the dirt from his little stunt while Mater went on and took Otis to Ramone to get fixed up again. ' Monte ' heard Ramone ask Otis,

" Hey Otis! How far did you get this time? " in good-nature.

" I got a little way passed the county line before my axle gave out! " he heard Otis reply just as happily as could be.

' Monte ' shook his hood in disbelieve of the car's enthusiasm.

" Hey big fella! " he called out to Red, who was watering his flowers again. Red looked up at who had called out and saw Storm coming towards him, covered in dirt and cacti, Red had to smile at the scene before he came over to him and without Storm even saying anything to him, shot him with a powerful blast of freezing water.

" Ahhh! Cold! Cold! " Storm exclaimed, spitting the water out and shivering from the cold.

" I think you missed a spot Red. " he heard Cruz say from behind him, he turned around to her and Red saw that he had missed a piece of cacti on Storm's bumper, near his gas tank, so he hit him again, causing Storm to yelp and jump at feeling the freezing water go underneath his undercarriage.

Red nodded in satisfaction when he finally got the cacti off and went back to watering his flowers.

" Did you have to tell him that? "

" Did you want to go around having a piece of cactus stuck to your butt all day? " Cruz shot back with a raised eye.

" Oh, shut up! " he replied back, pouting and looking away from her.

" You know, your really cute when you pout. " she teased, laughing at his face, laughing harder when he pouted further and huffed before going back down the main street to the Cone and to his room.

" Thanks Ramone! " she heard Otis say as he rolled out the shop/doctor's office.

" Hey Otis! How far did you get this time? " she asked.

" Just a little passed the county line! But my axle gave out just as I passed it. " Otis cheerfully answered her.

" That's wonderful! Your getting better and better! I'm sorry about your axle though. " she replied.

" Oh, it's ok. It's just part of being a lemon. "

" Now don't go talking like that! Your more than just a lemon! "

" I know, I'm lemonade! " Otis joked laughing.

" That one ain't ever going to get old! Come over here and get yourself something drink Otis. " Flo laughed as she came out of her shop and heard the 2 laughing.

" Ah thanks Flo! " Otis said as he went over the station.

 **Later that day,**

Storm was driving up and down the main street, completely bored. He had gone through all his music over the weeks he'd been there, he even went through the Doc Hudson museum, read all the plaques in the museum, even the words on the old newspapers on the wall. Gale still hadn't called him to let him know what was going on with why she wasn't back yet, though he suspected his grandfather had something to do with that. He didn't feel like going back up to the Wheel, he didn't want to go back to the Butte.

He saw an empty oil can near the road next the to the museum as he rolled up to it, he kicked just out of boredom, not really looking where it went until he heard a crash nearby, he cringed at the sound and looked over and saw that the garage doors were open, and the empty oil can roll out.

" Great. I better go fix it before the champ blames me for it, probably will anyway even if I don't. " he muttered as he went to go clean up what he unintentionally broke.

It was the second time he'd been in there. He hadn't been in there since he watched that tape. Moving the doors more he looked around for anything out of place, he saw a small, fallen box, a little bigger than a forklift's tire, its contents scattered on the floor.

" Great. " he muttered again and began scooting the small papers, pictures it looked like, but he didn't really look at them as most of them were turned over on the ground until a speck of red caught his eye. Moving the pictures that was covering it, he saw the Champ, when he was a little kid.

" That's funny. " Storm commented as he looked at the picture of the tiny McQueen. He looked like he was in front of a mirror, grinning from fender to fender at himself. " Why is he smiling at himself? "

" What are you doing in here Storm? " a voice asked, making him jump.

" I didn't break anything. I was picking this up after I kicked a can in here. " he said defensively, grimacing when he saw the bigger McQueen sitting there.

" Been there before. How did that can hit that box of all things? " Lightning said coming inside and looking down at the photo, a sadden, melancholy look appearing in his blue eyes. " I haven't looked at this picture in forever. "

" You're just smiling at yourself in a mirror Champ. what's so bad about that? " Storm asked in a curious yet taunting voice.

" Because it's not a mirror I'm smiling at. " Lightning answered in the same tone as his eyes were showing.

" What do you mean? It looks like a mirror to me… "

" Look closer. Do you see the same thing on the other side? " Lightning interrupted.

Storm raised an eye and looked again. Sure enough, the ' mirror ' side was different of where little McQueen was at. It looked like the other part of the room he was in.

" But why does it…"

" That's the funny thing about identical twins. Everyone thinks your beside a mirror when your sitting together. " Lightning said.

" Identical… you have a sibling?! "

" Had. " Lightning answered, looking through the pictures that were still on the floor and pushed another photo to Storm,

" This was the last picture taken of us together before she was killed. " he said, his eyes getting watery now.

Storm looked at the picture, it was much like the first one of the 2 facing each other and smiling, but they were older and black specks on the bottom of their fenders and sides, behind them, he saw a run-down race track.

" She was a racer too? "

" Yeah. Loved the sport just as much as I do. We were both planning on being the first rookies in history to a win a Piston Cup. "

" What happened? "

" She was killed in a single car accident just hours after that picture taken. The other car that hit her was drunk and claimed that he hadn't seen her...ha! How the hell do you not see a bright red car, right? The, (cough) uh coroner said that she was killed instantly. " Lightning said bitterly.

Storm could tell that it still hurt him to talk about. " The other car lived right? How did your parents take it? " he asked.

" Our mom died when we were still young. Never knew our dad, I don't remember mom talking about him either. It was just me and…(deep, breathy sigh) me and Raine. "

" Rain? "

" Raine. With an e. Until that night she was killed. And yeah, he lived, got sent to the impound for killing her. You don't know how much I just wanted to go down there and kill him. He took away the only family I'd ever known or had left. "

" What stopped you? "

" I knew that Raine wouldn't have wanted me to do something like that and that she'd never forgive me if I did. But that didn't stop me from taking it out on anyone in that town that got on my nerves. "

" You got in fights? "

" And a lot of them only because of what they were saying. Raine and me were the strongest and fastest cars in that town we were living in. And the sheriff had said more than once, ' If anyone ever ticked those 2 off, ain't no one here can stop them from killin' ya. Lightning will kill ya faster than Raine would. ' "

" Why would he say that? You're not a killer. "

" That sheriff just didn't like me. But they made me out to be one after Raine died, I was a total wreck then. Her death really messed me up. I was worse than before I got to the races. "

" How old was your sister when she died? " Storm asked after they were quiet for a bit.

" 18. " Lightning answered shortly.

" Didn't you try to get help for what you were going through? " Storm asked again after another little quiet spell.

" There was this one deputy on that force. She was a little older than the sheriff, she tried to help me. But I wouldn't let her. I didn't want anyone helping me then and especially when I was a rookie racer. I was an insensitive, selfish jerk, who loved the attention, that would do anything to get a picture for the papers. I even treated my sponsors like dirt behind their bumpers and ran Mac rugged for days and nights just to get to the next race before the other competitors did. I didn't even like rusty old cars. I hated them. I didn't want them touching me or even be seen with them talking to me. Thinking that it wasn't good for my image. "

Storm just sat there then and looked at him and for a moment, Storm actually saw himself as he talked about how he was.

" Another thing I had was a little bit of that alpha-male persona. "

" Seriously? "

" I actually got a thrill when someone would challenge me and all I'd have to do was rev my engine, glare, and grit my teeth at them and they would back down from me and I'd just strut by them with a satisfied smirk on my face. Where as all you do is glare at them….well unless you count what happened last year in Florida. "

" It gets the job done….and I'm sorry about that. "

" Usually. But some cars won't be intimidated by that or if you rev your engine. When I was a teenager, to get my point across, I'd hit them after I revved my engine. And I forgive you for that. Now you just have to apologize to Cruz. "

" Think she'll forgive me? I know I scraped her side pretty good that night. "

" I believe she would if you'd just man up and tell her your sorry. "

They were quiet after that for a long time until Sally came over, looking for Lightning, she was surprised to see the 2 in the old garage, but didn't say anything about it even when she saw the pictures of her Stickers and his twin. He had told her and the others about her, but they never saw her picture, Mater had asked if he had any of her, but at the time, Stickers had laughed a small bitter laugh and with a sad smile, replied, ' There's no need to see a picture Mater. Just look at me. She looked just like me. '

" Hey, you guys coming to the caraoke? " she asked them.

" You 2 go on. I'll clean this up and might come over. " Storm answered.

" Well it's better than sitting in your room all the time and wondering around aimlessly. " she joked.

" Ha ha. I can see why you 2 are such a good match. " Storm replied dryly, though he had a small smile, letting them know that he hadn't meant no harm with his words.

The 2 laughed as they made their way out of the old garage. Storm laughed a little himself as he cleaned up the rest of the pictures and put the box back where it had fallen from. He was heading towards his room, hearing the music, laughing and cheering further down the road, he stopped just as he raised his tire to open his door. He looked down the street, back to his room, then lowered his tire back down and followed the sounds of all the cheers and laughing.

 **Here's ch 7! Hope ya'll like it and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and are following!**


	8. Chapter 8

**( I don't own any songs or the people who sing or wrote them that is being sung or mentioned in this ch )**

 **Ch 8**

Storm came in the building just as Flo came off the stage, looking around, he saw 4 cars he hadn't seen before, 3 of which had glow paint on 1 had a big manifold sticking out of his hood with long side pipes and big back tires. They looked like they were in charge of the music and lights.

" Who's the gang? " he asked Lightning when he came to him.

" The blue one's DJ. The orange and green one with the long spoiler is Wingo, the pink one is Boost, and the last one is Snotrod. " Lightning answered as they waited for the next car to go on stage.

" Odd names. Why is that one called Snotrod? " Storm replied looking over at them.

" Well… " Lightning began before he heard Snotrod start to sneeze, " Look out! " He called, everyone taking cover as Snotrod sneezed and large flames shot out of his side pipes, thankfully nothing got set on fire and no one got hit. "

" Sorry! " Snotrod said nasally, sniffing.

" Man, I told you to take your allergy medicine before leaving the house! " Ramone scolded him handing him a can with his name on it, which Snotrod took a few sips of and in just a few minutes was talking better and wasn't snifflng anymore.

" Sorry Ramone, I was in a hurry to get here. " he said to him.

" It's cool man, just try to remember to take it before going outside next time. " Ramone replied lightly, bumping tires with Snotrod.

" Ok. " Snotrod replied back smiling.

" Hey who's the new guy? " Boost asked as he caught sight of Storm.

" That's Monte. He's staying here for a while before he gets back on the road. " Ramone answered.

" I don't remember him being here the last time we were here. " Boost said.

" He was here, he just wasn't feeling well at the time. "

" Huh. Hey yo, new guy! " Boost called out to Storm, who looked over at him lazily. " You sang?! " Boost asked.

Storm's eyes widen, " Uh, no! No, I don't! " he called back, getting nervous.

" Ah come on! Ain't no one here going to laugh at you! Besides, we can't even get McQueen to sang with his girl, "

" I told you guys I don't sang! I haven't in a long time! " Lightning said.

" You can actually sing? I hope it was better than what you did when we we're going to Thomasville. " Cruz asked with some skepticism.

" Oh, you'll sang for that girl, but you won't sing with your girl? Man, dawg that's just cold! " Boost taunted.

" It wasn't really singing more like a motivating speech. Besides, I have a good reason for not singing. And I don't want to. " Lightning said.

" Oh, come on! You have to sing now! Please?! " Cruz begged.

" No Cruz. And that's final! " Lightning exclaimed getting angry. Everyone knew that tone and to back off the subject.

" Ok so who's the next one! " DJ shouted after a moment of tense silence, getting another cd ready for the next car that wanted to sing.

" I say the new guy sings! " Wingo exclaimed.

" No! " Storm shouted back.

" Do it! Do it! " Cruz chanted, soon everyone started in as well, frustrating Storm.

" Alright! Alright! Just don't laugh! "

" Got any song in mind? " DJ asked as he rolled by him.

Storm thought for a minute then smirked as he thought of one, he motioned for DJ to lean towards him so that he could whisper the song to him.

" Seriously dude? That one! " Everyone heard DJ say as Storm rolled up to the stage.

" Yeah, I just hope I don't ruin it. " Storm replied through the mic as the music started, **( I don't own this song and had to adjust it some to match with the cars world and Storm will sound just like the singer )**

When the music started, everyone's eyes widen and thought they knew the name of the song until they heard Storm sang after a few beats,

" _**I was on my way to Daytona, I had my race gear in my pack,**_

 _ **When stranger pulled up beside me he was stock car, painted black.**_

 _ **He was dressed like a Nascar racer, moustache with mirrored eyes.**_

 _ **Said: " It's a long way to Florida, would you like the company, son? "**_

 _ **So, I rolled along with him as he fired his engine up. The sticker on his side said that the racer had won 7 piston cups.**_

 _ **His eyes were intimidatin', as we rode on into the night.**_

 _ **An' I knew there was somethin' strange about this ride.**_

The beat kicked up and so did Storm,

" _**He said: " Boy, can you make fans to stand an' scream your name?**_

" _**Can you hit 'em in the rear an' hit another gear, still roll into victory lane? "**_

 _ **He said: " Boy do you know how it feels to run 3 wide? "**_

" _**Cause if your Daytona-bound, let me warn you, you're in for a ride. "**_

Everyone was bouncing their tires to the beat and cheering him as he continued, slowing down with the beat,

 _ **Then he cried when we got to Daytona an' as we pulled onto the track,**_

 _ **An' said: " This is where I leave you boy, 'cause number 3 ain't comin' back. "**_

 _ **As I rolled away from the racer, I said: Thanks, I 'll catch you later. "**_

Then he picked back up again as he finished,

 _ **He said: " It'll be tough catchin' me boy, 'cause I'm The Intimidator. "**_

Everyone went wild with the cheering and bouncing up and down,

 _ **He said: " Boy, do you make fans to stand an' scream your name?**_

" _**Can you hit 'em in the rear an' hit another gear, still roll into victory lane? "**_

 _ **He said: " Boy do you know how it feels to run 3 wide?**_

" _**Cause if your Daytona-bound, let warn you, you're in for a ride. "**_

He repeated the same lines until the song ended saying in a whisper,

" _**You been ridin' with the legend, an' it's a fast ride. "**_

Everyone was still cheering him even as he got off the stage, Boost, Wingo, Snotrod, and DJ high-tiring him as he went passed them, the others patting him on the sides.

" That was amazing! You're a really good singer, S-Monte! " Cruz complimented him, hoping that no one heard her near mess up.

" Thanks. That's the only country song I can stand, let alone to sing. " Storm replied smiling and Cruz saw that he meant it and that there wasn't any ill tent in it, causing her to smile brightly at him.

" You know, I was actually tempted to put your number in there Champ. " Storm jabbed at Lightning, who caught on to the joke and lightly punched him in the side with his front tire,

" Hahaha! Very funny Monte. But I decide when I'm done. Not anyone else. " Lightning replied with a grin.

" Yeah, cause number 95 will still be coming back. " Sally said rubbing against Lightning lovingly, which he returned.

" Hey how about we all go Cruising tomorrow night? " Cruz suggested after awhile of hearing Mater sang ' Friends '.(also don't own)

" We haven't gone Cruising in a while. " Ramone said hearing her suggestion.

" Mmmhhmm, I couldn't agree more baby. " Flo agreed snuggling Ramone.

" Well that settles it, tomorrow night, we're cruising! " Sally said.

" Count us in! " DJ, Boost, Wingo, and Snotrod joined in with cheer.

" Cruising? " Storm asked.

" You never went cruising? " Cruz asked.

" No. " he answered.

" Even when your being spontaneous? " Lightning asked.

" Only if it sounded like fun. "

" Well you'll like Cruising. " Cruz said with a smile.

" Hey Cruz baby! Your up! " DJ called out to her.

" Already?! Ok! Play my song DJ! " Cruz called back happily and zoomed up to the stage.

" Costume girl can sing? " Storm asked, whispering to Sally and Lightning so that the 4 up at the stage couldn't hear him.

" Yes, she can. " Sally answered him.

" Ms. Sally! You coming?! " Cruz asked before the music started.

" You know it! " Sally called back and zoomed over to the stage as well.

" Dang, old girl can move. " Storm commented.

" Sally ain't old Monte. Lizzie is old. " Lightning said getting upset that he called his beautiful girl old.

" You sure are protective of your girls, aren't you? " Storm asked with a raised eye towards him along with a slight smirk.

" Yes. And don't get me started on when Sally gets cat calls and when some of the guys try to flirt with her around me. "

" Jealous streak huh? "

" No. Territorial. "

" What's the difference? "

" Jealousy is where your wanting something that ain't yours. Territorial is where your protecting what is yours. "

Before Storm could reply, Cruz and Sally started singing, ' Try Everything '(also don't own) with Cruz the main singer and Sally as the backup, Cruz sounded just like Shakira while Sally sounded like Kesha, both dancing and keeping in tune with the music. Storm was almost in a trance as he watched Cruz. He had to admit, she was a great singer and a great dancer, she put her all in the song like it had a special meaning to her. Then he remembered what she had said at the Wheel and then knew why she had called this her song.

He noticed that she looked at him when she sung,

" _**Look how far you've come**_

 _ **You filled your heart with love**_

 _ **Baby you've done enough that cut your breath**_

 _ **Don't beat yourself up**_

 _ **Don't need to run so fast**_

 _ **Sometimes we come last but we did our best "**_

He silently scoffed, not believing her words directed at him. But continued to listen and watch her as everyone cheered for her and Sally.

 **Time skip**

The next night as they were getting ready for the Cruise.

Storm was by the museum when Mater came over to him and he looked scared, " Hey if anyone asks, me and yous was out smashing mailboxes! " he quickly said to him and was gone before Storm could ask what he was talking about.

Storm rolled his eyes at the truck's antics and went back to watch the others as they were still moving energetically around and talking excitedly.

He felt the ground shaking under his tires, squinting his face in confusion for a moment until he heard,

" _Mooo! "_

Looking to the sound his eyes widened at what was coming down the road, a herd of Tractors.

He quickly revved his engine and took off to the others,

" Stampede! " he shouted as he went passed them.

" Stampede? " Snotrod asked.

" Mater! " Sheriff shouted when he saw the Tractors coming down the road at them.

" I didn't do it! " Mater called out, though he was laughing while helping to round up the runaway Tractors.

" Why were you Tractor-tipping this early?! " Lightning asked as he revved his engine at a few of the Tractors, scaring them and causing them to fall over.

" And why didn't you invite me and Mr. McQueen?! " Cruz asked as she honked her horn at one, but instead of falling over it took off up the side street that lead to the Butte.

" Oh no! Come back here! " Cruz said as she went after it.

" Monte! Go help Cruz! " Lightning shouted to him as he spotted him beside Ramone's shop.

" No way! " Storm shouted back, backing back beside the building as a Tractor came by.

" Now! " Lightning shouted as he rounded 4 Tractors back into the herd.

" Fine! " Storm shouted and went after Cruz.

He was muttering under his breath as he followed Cruz's tire tracks and the Tractor's. He stopped when he saw that the Tractor's tires went in one direction while Cruz's went in another. Thinking this strange, he followed Cruz's tracks, wondering what had caused her to stop going after the Tractor, they went passed the Butte and over a hill, as he got closer he could voices.

He rolled up to the top of the hill and could not believe what he was seeing,

There was a race trailer, along with a couple of racers and the hauler to the trailer, his lights were on as it was getting dark and he could see an unconscious Cruz being pushed up into the trailer by Cam Spinner, the other racer with him was Chase Racelott.

" Hurry up and get her in there before McQueen gets here. " He heard Chase urge Cam as he pushed Cruz into the trailer.

" Shut up, will you? If you want her in the trailer you should do it. "

" How about both of you shut up and hurry up! We got lucky that she even came out here after that Tractor alone. " He heard another voice say from inside the trailer, it was a bit distorted, but he recognized it as Danny's.

Seeing what they were doing angered Storm, she trusted these guys, maybe not Danny, but she trusted the other 2 and they were the one's doing this to her and him. But he also knew that he couldn't take all of them on let alone the hauler. He slowly backed up and when he was far enough away, he revved his engine and took off back to town.

" Did you hear that? " Chase asked as he thought he heard an engine rev up.

" Hurry up! " Cam exclaimed as he got into the trailer with Danny at the back, Cruz in front of him and Cam with Chase at the back.

" Chuck! Get us out of here! " Danny called out to the truck, who quickly hooked up to the trailer and took off.

" What about McQueen? I thought we was supposed to get him too? " Chase asked.

" Don't worry. It's all part of the plan. " Danny said calmly.

 **Back with the others**

" McQueen! " Storm shouted as he came over the hill, the Tractors were gone now.

" Storm! What's wrong?! " Lightning asked when he saw Storm coming, a look of worry and anger in his gray eyes.

" Storm? I thought his name was Monte? " Wingo asked.

" Not now Wingo. What is it? Where's Cruz? " Lightning replied.

" You won't believe this… " Storm quickly told everyone present what he had just seen, everyone's eyes widening.

" I knew them boys was trouble, I just knew it! " Flo exclaimed.

" Well what are we doing just sitting here? We need to go help her! " Storm exclaimed.

" Calm down! We can't just go rushing into this without a plan. " Sally said.

" Well what's the plan? "

" First, we're going to get ahold of Tex. And find out where their taking her. Storm, you and I are going to follow them. Let's go. " Lightning ordered, and they took off.

" Wait Stickers! " Sally called after them, confused, but the 2 were already gone. A bad feeling rising in her fuel tank as she watched the dirt cloud disappear.

 **With Lightning and Storm**

Lightning lighted the way as he and Storm went back to where Storm had last seen the trailer.

" So, they're the ones that freed the Tractors? Just to get Cruz alone? How would they know that would work? " Lightning asked as they made it to the hill.

" That's what I'm guessing from what I heard. These guys aren't the main ones, someone else is pulling the strings. " Storm replied as they got to the hill and found the trailer tracks.

They then took off again, keeping the tracks between them and Storm keeping Lightning in sights so that he could see.

Several miles later, Lightning cut his lights, causing Storm to stop,

" What are you doing?! " he asked.

" Quiet! Look. " Lightning said, motioning forward ahead of them. They could see lights of a trailer. " That them? "

" Could be. But I can't see from here. " Storm exaggerated angrily as he couldn't see nothing around him, except the light ahead of them.

" You stay here. I'll go check it out. If there's trouble, I'll rev my engine. "

" And then what? Go back to the town? I can't see! I don't have headlights! "

" And neither do they. The only ones that does is the truck and me, right? So, if you take off, they won't want him to go after you because they need him to get them out of here. "

" But that still won't help you or Cruz. You'll need my help. There's 4 of them. 1 of which, in case you forgot, is a semi! "

" I've taken on more than that when I was a teenager. And who said I didn't take on a semi before? "

" When you were a teenager! Now your old, they have more horsepower in one engine than what you took on and what horsepower you have…you took on a semi? Your bluffing. "

" I can still take 'em, at the least until you go and get help. And I can out run the truck no problem. " and with that, Lightning took off towards the trailer light.

" Wait McQueen! " Storm quietly called out, but Lightning was already too far ahead of him.

Lightning silently made his way towards the trailer, he knew it could be a trap or it could be that they had to stop because they got a flat or the truck was having trouble in the dirt. He looked around and saw that the truck was gone, and the ramp was down, he didn't see any tracks.

He quietly rolled to the ramp, every little pop or crunch of small gravel sounded like a loud pop in his ears. When he got to the ramp, he turned his lights on and looked inside,

It was empty. No Cruz, no Chase, no Cam, and no Danny.

Turning his lights off again he rolled back and looked around the area again. He closed his eyes and listened. At first, all he heard was the wind and the low hum of the traffic in the distance, then a sound behind him, he started his engine and backed up as hard as he could,

" Woah! " He heard and recognized the voice.

" Monte! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay back! " he scolded Storm, keeping in mind that the 3 racers didn't know who he was and that they could be anywhere.

" I wasn't about to let you take these guys on alone! Where's Cruz? "

" I don't know. The trailer's empty. There's no tracks and the hauler's gone too. Now will you be quiet! I'm trying to listen! "

" Ain't no need to listen old man! " He heard before a smoking can was thrown between them.

Coughing and gagging at the smoke, Lightning turned his lights on looking around at the smoke then another can came and the cloud thickened.

" Move! " Lightning called out backing away from the smoke. Monte did the same, trying to stay beside Lightning, but he felt something hit his side and the next thing he knew was jolt of electricity going through his system before blacking out.

" Monte! " Lightning called, seeing him get hit with a taser before he was hit from the side.

" Worry about yourself McQueen! " He heard, it sounded like Chase as he skidded across the dirt and hit the trailer.

He revved his engine again and tried to move again, only to be hit again, this time by Cam, in the front. Another hit to his bumper, he revved again and got away from the trailer, only to hit the hauler's fender and then he was sailing through the air, landing on the other side of the trailer, near Storm, where he saw Danny coming to him and hit him with the taser, it was a low volt, meant to torture instead of to knock out.

" That's enough! " he heard another voice through his screaming.

Danny let off on the taser. And Lightning looked to see where the voice had come from, but the other car was in the shadows behind the truck's light's.

" I don't want him dead. At least not yet. I want Cruz to be awake for that. "

" W-Why are you doing this? " Lightning asked breathing heavily, trying to get up, but only fell into the dirt, he could feel his oil pooling underneath him and taste it in his mouth.

" 3 reasons. 1. I'm tired of losing to Cruz and Storm. 2. I hate you. And 3. Cruz should learn to stop flirting around. "

" What about this guy? " Chase asked hitting the stunned Storm with his tire.

" Leave him. By the time he wakes up, he'll be too late to save McQueen. They can have Cruz back. But you McQueen, your going to be nothing more than a shredded, molded scrape cube. Now get in the trailer. "

" Where's Cruz? " Lightning demanded as he got up again, slowly moving to the trailer's ramp again.

" She's safe. Don't worry. We're not going to hurt her, at least not physically anyway. With you dead, she won't want to race ever again. " was the last thing he heard before Danny hit him with the taser again and this time, he was knocked out.

" Man, he's leaking oil everywhere. It better not stain my trailer. " Chase complained as they closed the ramp on McQueen.

" Will you just shut up?! Now let's get out of here and get to the warehouse. I want this over with already. " their leader said taking off down the road ahead of the 2 trailers.

 **Cliffy! Please don't hate me! I promise to write the next one as soon as I can!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A little graphic**

 **Ch 9**

" Uhhh! " Storm moaned as he began waking up, the blazing sun shone in his eyes, blinding him for a moment. But his eyes adjusted quickly, he was confused for a minute as to where he was and why he was out of town before everything came back to him and he looked around for the trailer, though he knew it was pointless as the trailer was long gone and with it, Lightning and Cruz.

A glimmering light caught his eye, he looked over and saw a puddle of oil in the dirt, he saw the race tire tracks around the puddle and knew that the Champ was hurt and hurt bad.

Storm started to blame himself for letting the Champ get hurt and that he could have done better to help him. But then he shook his frame in anger at what they had done, revved his engine and took off back to town to get help, hoping to Chrysler that he and the others could still help Cruz and the Champ.

When he got to the town, he saw Sally at the road where he and the Champ had left her and the others. She looked like she hadn't moved from there since last night and he dreaded having to tell her what happened, but he knew he had too, but when she saw him and not no one else, he saw her eyes widen and start to tear up as her lips trembled, he knew that she knew that something was wrong, he tried to soothe her,

" Now calm down. Let me explain what happened. "

Sally breathed in shakily and nodded her frame and let him explain what he could remember before he was knocked out, he didn't mention the oil on the ground, he didn't want her to have an engine attack on him and that she probably was already fearing the worst as it was.

" Why would they take them? " She asked finally after she had processed what he had told her, tears still forming in her eyes, but she kept them back she had to be strong. When she looked at Storm, she saw that there was something he wasn't telling her, and she asked him what it was,

" What is it? What aren't you telling me? "

" I-I uh. " Storm didn't want to tell her.

" Storm. I've seen Lightning get hit, banged, and blow a tire. I even saw his crash and the aftermath of it. Tell me what is wrong. Now! " she demanded.

Storm flinched at her words and tone before he sighed deeply and answered, " When I woke up…I saw a puddle of oil. " he heard her gasp. " The Champ's tires were around it. " he finished, not looking her in the eyes for fear of what she'd look like.

" No. " she muttered, but he heard her.

" Now wait a minute, it wasn't that big of a puddle! I swear! I'm sure he's fine! " Storm was starting to panic now with how she was acting, like she wasn't sure if she should scream bloody murder or break down and cry while still screaming bloody murder.

" What in tar nation is goin' on? " A thick Texan voice said behind them.

Storm looked over and saw Tex Dinoco. _' oh, this day just got better. '_ he thought as Tex came over and tried to comfort Sally, but she wouldn't let him.

" Where's Storm at boy? " he asked Storm as he didn't recognize him.

" You're looking at him…Sir. We had to do this so that no one would recognize me. But that didn't do any good because Cruz and McQueen have been kidnapped by the ones that was behind the bombing in my trailer. " Storm answered him.

" Cruz an' Lightnin' are kidnapped?! Who is doing this?! " Tex asked angrily, it was the angriest that Storm at seen the usual smiling Cadillac.

" At least 3 racers that I know of. Now a hauler. But they're not the main ones, someone else is pulling the strings. And I'm afraid that McQueen has been injured by the racers last night when they kidnapped Cruz. McQueen and myself went to see where they were going and got ambushed by them. They used police issued knockout gas and a taser. "

" Who are these racers? " Tex asked with a growl.

" Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, and Cam Spinner. I don't know what the hauler's name is. But from what I seen, it was Danny's trailer they were using when they got Cruz. But I couldn't tell you if it was the same trailer that me and McQueen found. "

" Chase and Cam? I thought those 2 were close with Cruz? "

" I guess not as they were helping with the kidnapping. "

" How bad is Lightnin' hurt son? "

" I don't think it's too bad. " Storm answered, looking at Sally as he didn't want her to be anymore upset than she already is. Tex caught the look and tried to hide his fear of losing Lightning in front of Sally, the poor girl been through enough last year and now this?

" Alright. I'll get ahold of the police and probably the FBI too if they took them out of state. "

" They'll probably take them somewhere that their familiar with. And we'll need to know who else they hang out with and who in their families have or are in law enforcement. "

" We'll also need to know which direction they went in. "

" St-Stickers and Storm went towards the Butte after Cruz. That's northwest from here. " Sally said quietly, melancholy.

" And the trailer tracks went west from where I just came from. " Storm said.

" So, their heading west? "

" That's what I seen in the dirt, but they might have changed direction after they got to the main road. "

" That means that they could be anywhere! " Sally called out starting to lose it.  
" Easy honey. Calm down. We'll find them. " Flo said soothingly as she came over from the station seeing the cars gathered around Sally and became worried when all she saw was Storm and not Cruz or Ligthtning and that the 2 men looked worried and uneasy.

" I'll take care of Sally. You boys just go and find Lightnin' and Cruz. " She said to the 2 as she slowly pulled Sally over to the Café to try and calm her down as she was now crying.

Tex was already on the phone and got ready to go to meet up with the authorities. Storm rolling with him. He saw the look in Storm's eyes,

" Don't go blamin' yourself son. And we're going to get them back and I hope and pray to Chrysler that we won't be too late. Now let's go get them back. " Tex said and they made their way to his helicopter, but a female voice stopped them,

" Perhaps I can be of assistance? " she asked with a sly grin.

 **Scene change, time skip**

It was dark again by the time that Danny, Chase, Cam, the 2 haulers, the leader, Cruz and McQueen made it to the warehouse.

" Chain them up. Put McQueen over the grinder and get the compactor ready for the scrapes. " the leader ordered after they turned the lights on, using a massive generator to power the few lights and both the grinder, the compactor was beneath it to catch what it shredded.

They did as he said. Placing Cruz away from the grinder and compactor but keeping it in her sights as they placed McQueen above the grinder/compactor, his oil dripping down into the machine.

" Now? " Cam asked.

" No. I want them both awake for this. And I want to hear their screams. " the leader said settling down in the shadows and waited for the 2 to wake.

They didn't have to wait long.

Cruz began to wake up. She was groggy at first then she remembered what happened, Chase and Cam had tricked her. Cam said that he needed help getting Chase out of a ditch and when she came over, Cam said that they wanted to do another round at the Butte before leaving the county and Chase got stuck. But when she got there, Chase was nowhere in sight and the next thing she knew was a painful jolt to her system, hearing the 2 racers chuckle darkly before losing consciousness.

Looking around, she began to panic as she saw that she was hanging in the air.

" Calm down Cruz. You're not in any danger. " she heard below her and saw Chase, Cam, Danny, 2 of their haulers and could make out another car in the shadows, she glared at all of them.

" Why are you guys doing this?! I trusted you! " She shouted angrily at them as she struggled more in the chains, revving her engine, hoping that would catch someone's attention.

" Rev all you want Cruz. Ain't no one going to hear you or McQueen when we drop him in the grinder and turn him into a cube. " Danny said after she stopped for a moment.

Hearing this, Cruz looked around for McQueen and saw him hanging as well. Her eyes widen when she saw his oil dripping from either his mouth or undercarriage, his frame bent in and crumpled in the sides, front, and back bumper.

" What did you do to him?! " She cried out in anger at seeing him in that shape struggling again.

" It's his own fault for trying to fight us. I mean come on! We got more horsepower than he does, and he still tried to take us on. Well him and that Monte guy, but a taser to his side knocked him out real quick. " Chase boasted with an evil grin.

" Monte? He came with him? " Cruz asked confused.

" Wasn't that sweet? Too bad it didn't help either one. " Cam laughed.

" Why are you doing this? " Cruz asked again still not understanding all this.

" A few reasons. But after tonight, you'll never race again. " The car in the shadows said, and she thought she recognized his voice.

" Oh yeah? What makes you think I won't? " She asked glaring over at him.

" Look below him. " the leader said and when she did, her eyes widened at seeing what the machine was. " And there's nothing you can do to help him. " he continued.

Cruz was starting to get scared and hoped to Chrysler he didn't wake up, just keep breathing, don't wake up!

Several more minutes of silence went by before a groan was heard by McQueen and Cruz started panicking, " No, don't' wake up Mr. McQueen! Stay asleep! " She called out to him desperately as he started to sway as he woke up hearing her voice,

" Cruz? " He asked groggily, looking to her voice and saw her chained up, " Cruz! " he called to her and tried to move but found that he too was chained up. A rumbling beneath him drew his attention down and he screamed at the sight of the grinder.

" Now can we drop him? " Cam asked, his tire over the button to drop McQueen.

" No don't! Please! I won't race again! I swear! Just don't kill him, please! " Cruz begged as she saw Cam's tire get closer to the button.

She saw the car in the shadow shrug and simply said, " Sure. "

" Noooo! " She screamed as Cam pushed the button and McQueen screamed as he was dropped.

Just before he hit the grinder however, the lights went out.

" Hey what gives?! " Chase asked.

" It doesn't matter now anyway. " Cam said. As they saw sparks flying out from the grinder and heard Cruz screaming and crying as the grinder shredded McQueen to bits and then the compactor starts up and formed what was left into a cube.

" Get those lights back on! " the leader shouted to one of the hauler's, who stumbled a little before going out and turned the lights back on.

There in front of them and Cruz was a small dark blue square, some oil leaking out from the bottom of it.

" No! No! You monsters! I hate you! I hate you! " she screamed as they only laughed at the scene.

" It's a shame we couldn't see him get shredded. " Danny said darkly as he came over and kicked the cube.

" Stop it! " Cruz shouted, tears running down her hood as he just kicked the cube again into the side of the building.

" Hey now man, that's no way to treat the dead. " Cam said coming over and kicked the cube back and grinned as it landed right below Cruz, where she stilled and just stared down at the cube with painfilled eyes as she lost her will to fight.

" Sir. We need to get out of here. There's cops coming this way. " the hauler that went outside to turn the lights back on said to them.

" How the hell did they get here?! "

" What?! What are we going to do about Cruz? She's knows about us. "

" Correction. She knows about you lot. And if she says anything, she'll wind up like McQueen. Right Cruz? " the leader said rolling into one trailer, followed by the other 3 getting into the other with the two haulers taking off with them.

Several minutes later, the doors opened again and the police, FBI, and, _' oh no. not you Ms. Sally. '_ Cruz thought painfully as she saw Sally with Tex and Storm trying to get inside the warehouse, though she did wonder how they found her and…McQueen so fast, but it didn't matter, they were too late.

She saw Sally break through and look at her, about to ask where McQueen was, but then looked down when the cube caught her eye and Cruz closed her eyes as Sally screamed bloody murder and become hysterical as she tried to get to the cube, but an FBI SUV held her back as did the others with Tex, another lady that she didn't know, and Storm, who was now back to his usual colors.

" Somebody get her down from there for Pete's sake! And somebody get an ambulance here for these 2. " Cruz heard someone order as she saw that Sally had passed out.

They lowered her to the ground and got the chains off her, but she paid no attention to it or what they were saying to her as she kept her eyes on the blue cube.

" Ms. Ramirez? " An officer tried to talk to her but could see that she was either in shock or about to go into it and gave up trying to talk to her in favor of getting her to the ambulance that showed up and loaded her up into it.

 **Scene change,**

" Don't worry chap. We'll get you healed up and back out there in no time. " a silver car said to the passed-out car next to him from inside of the jet as they flew away from the scene.

 **Time skip**

Unlike what the leader believed of Cruz. She told the officers at the hospital a few days later who it was that had kidnapped her and who had killed McQueen, though she couldn't tell them who the ring leader was as he was in shadow, but she did remember his voice and that it sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure from where.

Chase, Cam, and Danny were caught and arrested just a day after she told the cops and FBI. She wasn't about to let them get away with what they did to her mentor and father-figure, but they didn't say who it was that was the leader. So, they did background checks on them and every next-gen racer and their families. Turns out, several of the racer's family had or was in law enforcement of some kind that had access to knockout gas or taser rims. And had to run them down and ask about any missing knockout gas at their stations or any missing taser rims.

Sally was beside herself with grief. Cruz didn't go near her for fear that she'd blame her for McQueen's death. She wouldn't say anything to anyone. She had lost the shine in her beautiful cyan eyes.

" Ms. Cruz? " She heard an officer say near the door of the room she had hauled herself in, trying to remember where she had heard that voice before.

" Yes? "

" I hate to disturb you, but it seems that you have a visitor. " the officer said, and she could see that she had a look of disbelief in her orang eyes.

" Who is it? "

" You'll have to see for yourself. " was all she said and though confused, Cruz followed her out and she could not believe what she or either of the officers, or the Radiator Springs residents, or Storm there in the Rusteze racing center were seeing,

An old silver car, accompanied by the purple car that she had seen at the warehouse was there and beside them,

" Hey guys! "

 **Cutting here!...just kidding!**

" Mr. McQueen! "

" Champ! "

" Lightning! "

" Stickers! " Sally screamed, zooming over to him as he braced himself for her hug and then a hard hit to his fender.

" Ow! " Sally exclaimed. But it was short lived as she hit him again, crying as she did so.

" I thought you were dead, you idiot! Why didn't you call us or me or.. or.." Sally stopped and rubbed against him tightly, still crying her eyes out.

" Shhh! Baby calm down, I'm alright, I promise. And I couldn't get ahold of you because I was getting patched up. " Lightning soothed her before he was hit again, this time by a yellow blur and more crying met his ears. Then again as he was surrounded by the rest of his family, with Mater jumping in the middle shouting,

" Car pile! Oww! Da-gum buddy what they do to you? "

" That's what was taking us so long to get him back to you and I'd appreciate it if this is still kept quiet as there is still the mastermind to his ' death ' and kidnapping to deal with. " the silver car said to those around them.

" What exactly did you do to him Finn? " Sally asked, not leaving Lightning's side.

" Well I'm afraid the poor boy was in rather bad shape when I rescued him. So, me and Siddeley had to get him fixed and quick. We took him back to headquarters where the doctors there patched him up. Of course, by patched up I mean getting a new engine block as his old one was badly damaged from the hit he took to the front, thus the massive oil spill coming from him, "

" You said it wasn't that bad! " Sally shouted, turning a glare to Storm, who flinched and backed away from her.

" Along with a new engine block, they had to replace his frame from the damage from the semi… "

" You were hit by a semi?! "

" Sally, Cruz, please let Finn finish. " Lightning said soothingly to his girls.

" Now not only is he back on his tires, he's stronger because his frame is now a titanium-carbon steel. And I also believe that he is a tad bit faster. " Finn finished with a knowing air about him.

" Faster? What kind of engine did yous put in him? " Mater asked Holley.

" The closest to his body shape was a Fairuz Motorsport. His new engine is now a twin turbo v10 F. With up to 950 horsepower. " she answered him.

" 950 horsepower?! " Storm exclaimed.

" 0-60 in 2.5 seconds. " Lightning said smugly.

" Wait, if McQueen is alive, then how do you explain the body we took out of the warehouse? Or how you knew about where these 2 were to begin with? " an FBI agent asked, throwing a picture of the dark blue cube at them.

Lightning looked at the picture and nearly fainted but was able not to.

" That was my doing. I had placed a tracker on both McQueen and Ms. Cruz just after the 3 racers had left Radiator Springs. " Finn said, a screen popped up on Holley's hood, showing the three at the sign with a play symbol in the middle of the picture.

" This is more evidence that these 3 conspired against McQueen and Ms. Cruz and here's more video evidence of them ' killing ' McQueen. "

" But that still doesn't explain this. " the same car said pointing to the picture.

" The tracker I had placed on McQueen was able to latch on to the roof of the building of the warehouse, when I turned off the lights, I quickly replaced him with a decoy the same color as McQueen. And while the machine chewed that up I pulled him out of there and onto Siddeley.(short laugh) Poor chap had fainted just as the lights went out. "

" Can you blame me? I saw my life flash before my eyes! That and I think I lost too much oil. " Lightning replied with a laugh.

" Well like I've always said, you never feel more alive, than when your almost dead! " Finn replied with a smile.

" Well I rather stay alive from now on if that's alright with you. Besides. I still got to get that jackass back for what he did. " Lightning replied, and Storm saw his blue eyes turn cold for a second before he blinked, and it was gone as Sally and Cruz nuzzled against him again, not wanting to let him out of their sight.

" Now let's not turn this into a vigilante hunt. " another officer said hearing Lightning's words.

" I didn't say that. But I think we can use this to get those punks to talk and give a name to that bastard that was hiding in the shadows. " Lightning replied, smiling darkly himself.

" Don't smile like that. " Cruz pleaded beside him, being reminded of Chase, Cam, and Danny's laughter as they laughed evilly as the last 2 kicked what she thought was his dead body around.

" Sorry. " he replied gently nuzzling her, calming her down.

" How are you going to do that? " another officer asked.

" They think I'm dead right? "

Everyone present nodded.

" Ramone. You got any glow paint? And undercarriage lights? " Lightning asked his friend.

" You know it! " Ramone smirked.

" Them boys messed with the wrong family! " Flo said.

" You can say that again sister! " Sarge agreed.

" Let's get started! " Storm agreed, revving his engine.

" Couldn't agree more! " Cruz replied, revving her engine.

" Oh, this is going to be fun! " Lightning said gleefully, revving his engine which a lot more louder and powerful than anyone's in the room, those behind him moved away from the sound and looked to be blocking the air coming at them.

" Oh wow! " Cruz exclaimed.

" Hooweee! " Mater hollered.

" I'm going to need some coolant! " Flo joked, waving a tire at her fender.

" Forget the coolant, I'm going to need a freezer! " Sally swooned.

" You and me both! " A female officer said before backing away from the glare Sally sent her way.

" This is my man. Back off. "

" I was just joking! After what you went through honey, he's all yours. " the female officer replied, actually scared of the Porsche and all she did was glare at her!

" Easy Sal. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. " Lightning whispered to her nuzzling her, calming her down if just slightly.

" You better. Or I will forget I ever knew you and move on to the next rookie in line. " she replied nuzzling him back like he would disappear from her again.

" Don't worry Sal. I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time. " he told her lovingly as he nuzzled her in the same manner.

" Let's go get that monster. " she said after a moment.

" Couldn't agree more. " Finn said ready to go into action again.

" Thank you, Finn. " Sally said in gratitude going over to him and lightly kissed his side in thanks.

" Your welcome. But don't think me, thank Flo. She's the one who called us. " Finn replied, nodding at her.

" You did Flo? I thought Stickers did when I wasn't looking. " Sally asked looking at her as the others gathered around to start the plan of getting a name from the 3 next-gens.

" I had a bad feelin' about them boys the moment they got into town. I know they seemed nice enough, but I just wanted to be sure. And boy am I glad I trusted my tank on 'em. "

" Same here Flo and thank you. I don't know how I'll repay you for saving Sticker's and Cruz's lives. "

" Ya can thank me when this whole mess is sorted out by finally having a couple of little racer's and Porsche's runnin' around the town! " Flo teased her friend, laughing harder when she blushed.

" Flo! " Sally exclaimed.

 **Here's ch 9! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed, favored, and are following!**


	10. Chapter 10

" I don't get it. Why did they bring us here? " Chase asked his friends as they looked around the Rusteze racing center with 3 guards at the sliding glass doors, they weren't booted which they were thankful for. All the cops said was for them to wait there until another set of guards came for them.

" I say we make a break for it. They can't catch us. " Cam whispered.

" They caught us before. " Chase argued back, keeping his voice down well.

" Keep quiet you 2. " one of the guards ordered.

" Only because we were caught off guard. We thought Cruz wouldn't talk. Guess the boss will take care of her after this. " Danny whispered back after a minute.

" Hey, I said keep quiet! " the same guard ordered.

" Buzz off old man! " Cam taunted him.

The guard glared at them but didn't do anything.

" I think they're just trying to guilt trip us into talking. " Danny whispered.

" Well it ain't gonna work. I want to live to see my next manufactured day and the many more after that. " Cam replied.

" Not if we get electrocuted. We're gonna down for murder man! " Chase also replied.

" Just keep your mouth shut. Besides, they're only going by her word. They're still looking for Chuck and Mike and unless someone was videoing us killing McQueen, which I doubt, we'll be out here in no time and then we can go help the boss with killing Cruz. " Danny ordered him.

 **Slight time skip**

" What is taking these guards so long." Chase whined as they still sat waiting.

" Are you wanting to go to the impound that badly? " Cam asked annoyed.

" No. But I do have to go take a leak. " Chase whined again.

" Well why don't you just ask the guards if you can go? " Danny asked irritated.

Chase went quiet for a moment and started rolling back and forth slightly, looking anxious.

" Hey, knock it off. " Another guard ordered this time.

" I gotta go man. " Chase replied back whining.

The guard sighed uninterestedly before rolling over to him, " Come on then. " he said escorting him down a hallway and to the bathroom.

" Hurry up. " the guard said ushering Chase into the bathroom.

" Don't rush me man! I can't go under pressure. " Chase whined as he went inside the bathroom.

" You're a race car. You race under pressure. "

" That's different when I have to take a leak! "

" Just hurry it up. "

" Ahh! That's better. " Chase sighed as he used the bathroom.

After he was finished he went to the sink, " Man this place is creepy when it's quiet. " he muttered as he rinsed off his tires. ( I'm just assuming here because in the second film we saw the bathroom and the sinks; r.i.p. Rod Redline; and the truck that was taking the sewage out of the plane. I feel sorry for both that plane and truck having to carry that. )

Just as he was going to dry his tires, the lights went off.

" Very funny dude! " Chase said to the guard, who replied, " What are talking about? Hurry it up, their waiting for us. "

Chase was starting to get nervous. If the guard was outside, then what made the lights go off? A short?

A low rumble of an engine started up then, making Chase jump and turn around, he screamed like a girl, backing up into the wall behind him at what he saw,

It was McQueen, except, he was glowing in a blue light all around him and he was glaring at him with a look that could have killed him.

" Hello Chase. Did you miss me? " McQueen asked in a creepy tone as he grinned wickedly at him.

" What are you doing here?! Your dead! I know your dead! "

" Yes. I am dead, thanks to you. " McQueen replied in the same tone, grin still in place.

" Stay back! Leave me alone! " Chase shouted, hitting the wall again.

" Well, if you hadn't killed me, I would leave you alone. Like you should've just left Cruz alone. But you wanted her gone just so you win a race. A race! Do you know how stupid that is? "

" It wasn't my idea! I swear! It was Danny's idea to kill to you in front of Cruz! Go after him! "

" Oh, I will. Right after I get my revenge on you, Cam, and the one who started all of this. " McQueen said and revved his engine,

" Ahhhhh! " Chase closed his eyes in fright and squealed his tires as he went in reverse to get away, but with the wall behind him….

" What in the hell are you doing in here?! " The guard asked.

Chase opened his eyes and saw the lights was back on and McQueen was gone even the sound of his engine was gone.

" You didn't hear that? McQueen was in here man! And he was gonna kill me! " Chase shouted in fright as he wildly looked around.

" Seriously? McQueen is dead. If you ask me, I think the guilt's getting to you. " the guard said unfalteringly with a raised eye at the kid.

" No, I'm telling you he was right there! Look I'll show you! " Chase turned the lights off and there was McQueen, still grinning wickedly at him.

" See! He's right there! " Chase shouted.

" Son, I don't see anything but darkness. Now let's go. " the guard said, turning the lights back on.

" How can you not see him! He's right there! " Chase argued turning the lights off again and this time, McQueen was right in Chase's face, glaring with cold dead blue eyes,

" I'm going to get you! " He said in a sing song voice that was anything but cheery.

" Ahhhhh! " Chase screamed again and took off out of the bathroom.

" Man, your good. I nearly leaked myself. " the guard whispered to him before he took off after Chase.

" I'm just getting started. " McQueen chuckled darkly.

" Hey! Hey! Where do you think your going? " A new guard asked Chase as he sped out into the main room of the center, blocking his way.

" Get me outta here! Please! Take me to the impound! Take me to prison! I don't care just get me out of this building! " Chase screamed, his entire frame shaking from fear, his eyes darting around wildly like he was looking for something.

" What the hell did you ingest before we got here? " Danny asked sarcastically with a raised eye at him.

" I didn't take anything! Just please get me out of here! " Chase shouted panicked.

" What's he on about? " the new guard asked the one that had taken him to the bathroom as he sped into the room.

The guard just chuckled and said, " He thinks he saw McQueen in the bathroom with him. "

Hearing this, everyone there laughed.

" That's not possible kid. He's dead remember? Or do you need to see the picture to proof it? " one officer asked.

" I'm telling you I saw him, and he was glowing! He said he was going to get me and then he was going after Danny and Cam and our boss! "

" Chase! " Danny and Cam hissed at him.

" Your boss huh? Come on, we have someone that wants to talk to you 3. And you had better be nice to her. " the same officer said as four others surrounded the 3 racers and escorted them up the ramp to the upper level of the center.

" Yeah, wouldn't want McQueen's ghost to haunt you if you don't. " an officer joked, and the others laughed along with him.

" I told you to keep your mouth shut. " Danny growled to Chase as they went down a hallway.

" I'm sorry. " Chase muttered, still spooked.

" Your going to be. " Danny muttered back as they stopped in front of an office door.

The officer in front of them opened the door and they were ushered inside.

Inside the room was a long table and at the end, a baby blue Porsche. The 3 racers knew her, she was McQueen's lady. She was looking out the bay windows at the beach, watching the sunset.

" Here they are Ms. Carrera. " the front officer said solemnly to her.

She looked at them from the reflection of the glass then back at the setting sun.

" Aren't you going to say anything? " Danny asked before a guard bumped him in the side.

" Quiet. " he growled to Danny.

" So, these are the ones accused of killing my Stickers is it? " Sally said after another minute of quiet, the sun now just a little dot in the horizon.

Cam snorted, only to be smacked in the side by the guard next to him. Cam glared at him before turning his attention back to Sally, who still hadn't looked at them.

" Yes ma'am. " the first officer said in the same tone as before when he had addressed her.

Sally finally turned away from the window to the guards, the officer, and the 3 racers, her face and eyes were incomprehensible as she looked at them. She rolled over to the racers and stared at them for several long minutes, making Chase squirm under her gaze, Cam uneasy, and Danny uncomfortable.

" Do you boys know how long me, and Stickers were together? " she finally said to them, making them jump a little before looking at each other than back at her. They were expecting her to scream at them or even hit them as she screamed at them.

When they didn't answer she answered her question for them, " 12 years. " she began, " 12 long happy years. Me, Mater, Flo, Ramone, Sarge, Filmore, Lizzie, and now Cruz, was the only family that Stickers had in this world. And we loved him. Just as much as he loved us. And you boys took him from us. From me. For what? A stupid race? Because you got tired of losing? All it is a race. It shouldn't matter if you win or lose. It should matter when you have fun, make friends, be a family, help each other. But I guess that didn't matter to you 3. All you 3 seem to care about is winning and getting more money. Stickers was like that too when he was a rookie. Until he changed and became a better car. "

" Cruz believed you boys to be harmless. " she continued when they didn't say anything after a few minutes. And saw Chase flinch, " You called her sister and protected her from Storm's harsh words and others that would give her a hard time. Tell me, was that before or after you started caring about winning? " She saw Cam flinch now. And she glared at him, " You have some nerve to flinch Cam. You defended her during that live interview about that rumor about her sleeping around with the other racers. Because of you and Chase, she doesn't think that she can trust the other racers that she calls brothers or friends. "

" All she is, is our competition. " Danny said, interrupting her.

" She was yours. " Cam said hitting him in the side.

" Oh really? " Danny taunted, glaring at him.

" Quiet you 2. " a guard ordered them, smacking them in the back.

" All I want to know is why. " Sally said after they had settled down.

" We couldn't tell you because we didn't do it. " Danny said defiantly.

" Cruz wouldn't lie about something like this. She's like Stickers on that. " Sally said with a condemning tone, glaring at them.

" Well then I guess she really is a daddy's girl, oh wait, was a daddy's girl. " Danny laughed as Sally gasped.

" Cruz is right. "

" About what? " Danny asked with a raised eye and smirk.

" You 3 are monsters. You and whoever it is your protecting. Because let me assure you, that whoever it is more of a coward than you because he will throw the 3 of you under the bus as soon as his caught. That or kill you just to shut you up so that he won't get caught. "

The lights went out again and a voice said, " I couldn't agree more Sal. "

" See! I told you! " Chase shouted in fear as the glowing form of McQueen showed up beside Sally, who was looking confused at Chase and the other 2 as they were sitting there wide eyed as the other cars and Sally turned their headlights on.

" Are you talking about your boss? Has he threatened you already? Is that why you won't tell me why you did it? " she asked him.

" What? No! I'm talking about McQueen! He's right there beside you! How can you not see him?! You guys seem him, don't you? " Chase asked his friends as they still stared at McQueen in shock.

They saw her look at him, but she didn't react. " What are you talking about? "

" He's glowing bright blue! How can you miss that! " Chase kept shouting in his fear.

" You are seeing this right? " Cam asked Danny who kept starring at McQueen, who was starring at them the same way he had done with Chase, scarring the oil out of them…literally.

" Is it storming outside or something? " a guard asked while looking outside.

" I don't think so. Why? " another asked.

" Because my tires are wet. Is there a leak in the pipes? " he replied shining his lights down to see where the wetness was coming from, he saw that it was oil and it was coming from Cam and Danny.

" Geez you 2, control yourselves, will you?! " he exclaimed pulling away from the oil.

McQueen rolled over to the 3 racers with Chase hiding behind Cam, " I saw you and Danny kicking me around. That hurt when you kicked me into the wall and pissed me off. And for you to kick me under Cruz and leave me there for Sal to see me like that? That just added more fuel to the fire. And don't even get me started when you beat the oil out of me. I'm going to enjoy torturing you 3 while you're in jail. One by one. " he told them in the same creepy sing song voice as earlier with a wicked smile and cold dead blue eyes. " Because like I told Chase, I would have left you alone while I was still alive, but now that I'm dead, you can't get rid of me as easily as before. " he continued menacingly revving his engine and scaring the boys so badly that they took off out of the room.

They waited a moment before they started laughing, " Man you are really good. I even almost leaked my oil. " the last guard said in a deep voice.

" Thanks. Now, let's see who will spill the beans first. " McQueen replied grinning his usual smile.

" Chase is the weak link. " Sally said, rubbing against him lovingly, still making sure he was alive.

" I know. But Danny is the one I'm going after first. "

" Then we'll round up the other 2. " the officer said.

" If it's alright with you Jim, I'd like to go after all 3 of them. Maybe this will teach them something. "

" Along as you don't lay a tire on them. "

" No promises if they attack me first. "

" Than use this. It's set to knock them out. " Jim said popping a taser tire out of his trunk and rolling it over to him, Guido came in from a side door and quickly changed the tires out and hit it with the glow paint.

" Thank you, Guido. Now all the exits blocked and covered? "

" Yep. "

" Alright then, let's give 'em a scare, shall we? " McQueen asked a gleam in his eyes.

" Don't get too carried away. " Jim cautioned him, a little worriedly.

" Oh, don't worry, I promise I'll only scare them and use the taser if they attack me. Or try to anyway. " he replied back with a smile and went to go and get a little payback at the 3 racers.

 **Scene change**

The 3 racers had split when they ran out of the office and were now trying to find a way out of the racing center. But every door they tried was all blocked by something that they couldn't budge and when they would go to the windows to bust through them, images of McQueen would line the glass from end to the other with him grinning wickedly at them with his engine revving, scarring them back into the building.

Danny was heading back to the office, maybe if he was near McQueen's girl he wouldn't hurt him in front of her even though she and the cops and feds didn't seem to see him like he, Chase, and Cam could.

" Besides, she's probably alone and unprotected, seeing as the feds and cops are out here trying to find us. " Danny reasoned with a devious smirk, unaware that he was being followed and that that car had heard him and didn't like what he was implying with that tone of his.

' _that's what you think Danny-boy. '_

A low rumble behind him made Danny jump and turn around, he called out in fright, seeing McQueen. And he seemed to be glowing more brightly and he looked more livid than when he had glared at them earlier.

" So, you think I won't hurt you if your near Sal. Huh? Seems that running scared has got you not thinking clearly. Sal. knows what you did Danny. Cruz told her. And if you think she'll keep **you** safe from me after what you and your friends did to me, you can think again. Because if she could see me now, she would gladly roll you over to me and wouldn't think twice about it. And even though she can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm just going to stand here and let you anywhere near her. I thought about letting you off easy, you know haunt you until you die or finally give up who your boss is. "

" Why would I tell you the name of our boss? "

" Oh, my apologizes, I guess you do want to be haunted by me until you die and since you and the others are **younger** than me, that's going to be a very long time. Do you think you can handle that long with me hanging over your cab? And with that tone of yours concerning my Sal., well I guess I'll stay. " though he spoke calmly, his blue eyes were cold and spoke of promise with every word he said, unless Danny gave him the boss' name, which is what McQueen wanted so that he could go and haunt him instead.

That's what it seemed that he wanted and if it meant that he would leave him alone for the rest of his days….

 **Scene change**

Cruz and Storm were up above the training room, watching as McQueen chased, well Chase around the floor, laughing evilly as Chase panicked and screamed, trying to get away, but McQueen was right with him.

They were trying their best to not laugh as he leaked oil all over the place in his fright, while screaming, ' I'm sorry! ' over and over again.

" You know, the Champ can be pretty scary when he wants to be. " Storm remarked as he watched Chase hit one of the lift poles, nearly t-boning himself. He began to shake as McQueen got closer, revving his engine louder and louder with every roll of his tires.

" Well, they did mess with the wrong family. " Cruz replied as it looked like Chase finally gave up whoever the boss was to McQueen, who then left to go after Cam and the feds and cops came and took Chase away just as McQueen left.

" All that's left is Cam. " Cruz said.

" No. Their boss is left, and it won't take long to bring their hauler's in. " Storm replied. " And you still can't remember where you heard his voice from? " He asked after awhile when they were quiet.

" I know I've heard it from somewhere. But I can't remember if it was a racer or not. " she answered dismayed.

" What about at the gatherings or parties you were invited to after a race? It's not just racers that get invited, it's the press, the photographers, fans who won a contest to be there, the sponsors, the racers families… "

" I know that! And do you know how many that is? I do good to remember just one fan's name! Maybe when Mr. McQueen gives us their boss' name I'll remember. "

" You know, I've noticed that you like to flirt with the guys, maybe one of them took it the wrong way? " Storm said again after another bout of quiet.

" What do you mean? " she asked confused.

" You seriously don't see that you are being coquette? " he asked back with a raised eye and frown.

" I know what your saying and yes I do know that I can be like that a little. What I'm asking is why would they take it the wrong way? I ain't that pretty. "

Storm looked at her in disbelief with his mouth hung open slightly. " For someone whose supposed to be smart, you sure are stupid. And must be blind in one eye or both. "

Cruz flinched at his words, " Gee, thanks. " she muttered, moving her front tire side to side.

" You have to be. Because every male, or female who has eyes and a brain sees it differently. " he continued, looking at her expression, _' why is she so insecure of herself? And yet be confident about everything else? Someone must've told her otherwise. Whoever it was I'll throw him off a cliff, just for being an idiot. '_

" Really? " she asked, looking back up at him.

" Whoever's doing this ain't because he thought you were an ugly lemon car. He's doing this because a beautiful car had either turned him down when he tried to ask her out or because he felt like a fool when said beautiful car had to explain to him that she hadn't meant anything by her flirting with him and that that they could still be friends. Does this help at all? "

" Not really. " she replied as she finished processing what he just said and frowned as she thought more on it.

" Why? "

" Because there's at least 3 cars I remember I had to tell that to. "

" Do you at least remember their names? "

" Don't go there. And yes, I do for your information! One is Conrad Camber, the second is Herb Curbler, and the last one is… "

" Aaron Clocker. " A voice said behind them.

 **Here's ch 10! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thanks to who reviewed, favorited, and are following!**


	11. Chapter 11

They gasped and jumped around to the voice, Cruz turned her lights on and shined them at the door and there was the very car that had spoken his name, the black cherry colored racer, Aaron Clocker and he had two guns pointed at them.

" How did you get passed the guards? " Storm asked, moving closer to Cruz, exposing his side.

" I asked to come in and give my condolences to the poor girlfriend of McQueen. I knocked one of the guards out by a door, how else do you think I got in here?! " Aaron said sarcastically, glaring at them.

Cruz and Storm glared back.

" You really don't learn, do you? I warned you to keep your mouth shut. Shame there's not a grinder and compactor near-by for me to throw you in. And you Storm, where have you been hiding all this time? Shacked up with your little slut here? Seems you 2 have gotten closer since the pictures and the bomb. "

" Don't you dare call her that Clocker. " Storm growled at him making a move towards him, but his gun raising more at him stopped.

" I wasn't about to let you get away with what you did to Mr. McQueen. " Cruz said glaring at him.

" Well now I'm not going to let you live to see another race day. " Aaron said, keeping his eyes on her as he quickly fired a shot at Storm, he gasped in pain and was turned on his side.

" Storm! " Cruz shouted moving towards him, but another shot stopped her, it bounced off the floor and hit the glass between her and the wounded Storm, shattering it.

" Get over here. " Aaron ordered.

Cruz hesitated, so Aaron cocked the gun, pointing it at her. " Either come with me quietly and I kill you elsewhere, or I shoot you here and let you die alongside Storm, I don't care which. "

When Cruz still didn't move, Aaron made to shoot her, but the door busting open stopped him.

" What the hell are you doing here?! " It was Cam and he looked scared.

" Taking care of loose ends. What are you doing here? I thought you were in the impound? " Aaron replied, keeping his guns on Cruz.

" They brought us here because McQueen's girl wanted to see us and ask us why we killed him. At first, we denied it. "

" What do you mean at first? " Aaron asked raising his eye at him.

" Well it pretty much went to hell after McQueen's ghost showed up and scared us out of the office. "

" His ghost? Are you kidding me? " Aaron asked disbelievingly.

" No. I'm not! He's after me right now. No one else seems to see him but us. And…geez man what the hell did you do to Storm? Why is he here anyway? " Cam asked as he saw Storm lying near the shattered window.

" Seems him and Cruz have gotten closer during the weeks he was hiding. "

" But how can that be? He wasn't there. "

" Oh, I was there alright. You guys were just too stupid to realize it. " Storm groaned.

" You really do have a death wish, don't you? " Aaron replied aiming his gun at him again.

" No! " Cruz exclaimed moving in front of him, blocking him from getting shot again.

" It's me you want. Leave him out of this, please. I'll go with you, just don't hurt anyone else. " she pleaded with him, tears forming in her brown eyes and her lip quivering.

Aaron looked at her with cold eyes before he turned his gun away from her to Cam, " Hey woah man! " Cam said before Aaron shot him.

" Cam! " Cruz shouted.

" Even after he betrayed you, you still care about him? How noble of you. Now get over here and let's go before the gunshots bring anymore unwanted attention. "

" Like me? " a dark voice spoke behind him and it sent a chill down his back.

Aaron jumped around to face the car that had spoken and he couldn't not believe what he was seeing, a glowing McQueen and he was very angry.

" Hello Aaron. Seems you're not done with getting back at Cruz for turning you down. " McQueen remarked rolling into the office with Aaron backing away from him, with both guns on him.

" How are you… no. Your dead. "

" So, I've been told. " McQueen said maneuvering him away from Cruz and Storm's fallen form by circling around to Aaron's side. When he was, McQueen turned Storm back on his wheels with his back wheel,

" Ow. " Storm muttered as he slowly moved away from the 2 and over to Cruz, who was helping Cam to get out the door.

McQueen kept his eyes on Aaron as he asked, " How bad you hurt Storm? "

" I'm still moving ain't I? " he answered as he got in front of Cruz, protecting her from anymore gunfire.

" What? You can see him now? " Cam asked as he winced from the pain of the gunshot.

" He's not dead. They played you and the other 2! " Aaron exclaimed as he aimed one gun back the 3 cars trying to get out of the room, but McQueen got in front of him blocking his shot as he fired, the shot bounced off his new frame and nearly took out Aaron's eye as it shot back to him.

" How the hell did you do that?! " Aaron asked angered that he had missed his targets.

" I gotta thank you and the others. If you guys hadn't had beat the snot out of me and put me near death, I wouldn't have this new frame and new engine. "

" You may have gotten a new frame and a new engine block, but your still slow old man. And this time, when I kill you, I'll make sure you'll stay dead. " Aaron threatened, firing another shot at the 3 as they made it out of the office, but it was blocked again by McQueen.

" Kinda of hard to do when you got a titanium-carbon steel frame. " McQueen said with a smug grin.

" Arggghh I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face old man! " Aaron quickly put the guns away and revved after McQueen, who put his brakes on and held his ground against the young racer as he spun his tires on the tile floor.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders? " McQueen asked as he revved his engine and pushed Aaron back.

Aaron didn't reply as he charged at him again. McQueen didn't move, he wasn't about to let him out of this room and go after the other 3. He charged him, hitting him head on, crumpling his front and pushing him back into the wall, with his brakes on.

" Just give up Aaron. You're not going to win. " McQueen growled out as he kept him there.

" I. Am. Not. Going. To. Prison. " Aaron also growled out as he pushed against him as hard as he could, but McQueen wasn't moving at all.

" Yes. You. Are. " McQueen growled again as he used the taser in his rim and fired it at Aaron, it hit dead on and the moment it struck him, Aaron was knocked out.

The moment that he slumped down the lights came on and the doors burst open with the cops and guards came in,

" Perfect timing guys. " McQueen said sarcastically, " I've only been fighting for my life with a crazed kid who has 2-gun rims. " he continued.

Jim didn't say anything to him as he rolled his eyes at McQueen's tone and words as he went to the knocked-out car, Guido beside him with 2 regular tires and quickly changed them out so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else in case he woke up while Jim put a boot on him.

" You alright, Son? " Jim asked McQueen.

" I'm alright, what about Cruz, Storm, and Cam? "

" Got them on the way to the hospital, Ms. Ramirez is with Mr. Storm. Seems that young Mr. Clocker is a terrible shot. If he was a good a shot as he was with plotting, both Mr. Storm and Mr. Spinner would be dead right now. " Jim answered him.

" So, they'll live? "

" Of course. And Mr. Spinner is fully prepared to cooperate with the evidence against Mr. Clocker and his cohorts. "

" Figured he would. But then again having your boss almost kill you will do that too. "

" Indeed. "

 **Scene change**

Storm groaned as he woke up, blinking his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was in a white room, next to him, he saw Cruz, she was asleep, telling him that he must've been out for some time, he felt a slight pain in his side.

He saw Cruz move slightly in her sleep but then settled again just as the door opened and to his surprise, his grandfather came in and he looked about ready to start shouting,

" Shh! " Storm hushed him quietly.

Don looked ready to give him a piece of his mind as he shushed him, but the look his grandson gave him told him he had better be quiet.

" Why are you suddenly defending that tramp?! " Don whispered harshly.

" Stop calling her that! I'm getting sick and tired of hearing it! " Storm whispered back just as harshly. " She's been through enough! "

" **She's** been through enough?! You had bomb placed in your trailer! You were shot! You have had to stay in a hillbilly hell hole for several weeks! "

" At your insistence! You said they wouldn't expect me there because it was the last place they'd think to look because of the pictures and rumors circling around. But that didn't stop them from knocking her out with a taser, hang her up in a warehouse and force her to watch her mentor die and get turned into a cube! Being threatened that if she spoke that she'd meet the same fate. But she did speak up because she wasn't afraid of that monster and wasn't about to let him get away with what he had done. "

Don didn't say a word as he listened to his grandson talk.

" And you know what else? Despite what Spinner had done, she still helped him. She still helped me. We both had been awful to her, given that Spinner was worse by doing this, she still helped us. She could've left us there to die. She could've let Spinner die just like he let McQueen die. But she chose to help him and me for that matter instead. "

" I-I suppose, that, that I owe her an apology. As well as a thank you for helping you. " Don replied after a few moments of quiet.

" You can apologize and thank her tomorrow. Right now, we **both** need to rest. "

" I'll make sure that a guard stays outside your door…try to behave, will you? " Don said with a slight mischievous grin to his face as he left.

" Very funny old man. " Storm replied, eyes closed and a grin in place as Don left the room.

With his eyes closed, Storm didn't see the small grin or peak of a brown eye in his direction before Cruz relaxed again and fell asleep once more.

 **Time skip**

The next time Storm woke up, it was morning. And he and Cruz weren't alone, an officer, Jim, if memory served him right, was there by the door. Along with McQueen, Sally, Mater, the old silver jaguar, the purple jaguar, his grandfather, and Tex were there as well. Cruz was talking with them, minus his grandfather, and smiling again.

He couldn't help but smile too. He had actually missed her smile and laugh, but he wouldn't tell her that.

Seeing him move, the Champ addressed him, " Well good morning sleeping beauty. " with a kind grin a laugh in his voice.

" Haha! Very funny Champ. Some of us aren't bulletproof, you know. " he replied with the same tone as he grinned back.

" I'm assuming Clocker's in jail? " he continued.

" Yes, and we have taken in Mike Gaser and Chuck Bearing as well. " Jim answered him nodding his chassis.

" Good to know. Was anyone else involved besides them? " Storm asked.

" No. Just Clocker, Racelott, Spinner, Swervez, Gaser, and Bearing. And all will be prosecuted and sent to prison for their crimes with Clocker being in maximum security and solitary confinement. I only wanted to tell you 2 this myself before we headed out with them. "

" Thank you. " Storm, Cruz, and the others replied, smiling gratefully and nodding to him as he left the room.

After he left, Don coughed slightly and turned to Cruz, " Ms. Ramirez. " he began,

" Please, call me Cruz. " She interrupted with a smile.

Coughing slightly again, Don continued, " I, uh, would like to apologize for my behavior when we first met and what I had called you and had implied. "

" It's alright. You were upset. " she forgave him.

Don was stunned for a moment that she could just easily forgive him like that. He shook his frame and continued on, " And, uh, I would also like to thank you for helping Jackie after he was shot. "

" Grandpa! " Storm groaned at being called ' Jackie ' the old man hadn't called him that since he was little!

The others laughed at his expense, making him growl at them, which made them laugh harder.

" Y-your welcome Mr. Storm. " Cruz replied, trying to control her laughs.

" Please, call me Don. " he said back, surprising the others in the room.

" Well, I should be going and make sure that Jackson is fit to leave. We have a race to prepare for after all. That is, if you 2 are still going after all this. " Don said after a moment and made his way to the door, not waiting to hear their answer.

" Huh. I guess you Storms aren't so bad after all. " McQueen commented with a laugh.

" Once you get passed the arrogance…"

" And the cocky attitude. " Sally supplied with a grin.

" And the self-centeredness. " Cruz also supplied with a grin.

" And being a total tailpipe. " McQueen also supplied with a bigger grin, showing his teeth.

" And being a bit of a hothead. " Tex said.

" And…. " Sally was about to say,

" Okay! Okay! I get it! I was a total jerk-wade! " Storm replied with a pout, making the others laugh at his expression.

" Well now that everything is back to normal here, me and Ms. Shiftwell need to get going. Duty calls. " Finn said after they all calmed down.

" Do yous have ta? " Mater asked sadly looking at Holley.

" Well the offer still stands Mater. " Finn said with a knowing look in his hunter green eyes and hopeful grin at the tow truck.

" Well…maybe one little trip won't hurt. That is if yous guys don't mind? " Mater said looking at the others in the room, Storm just looked confused.

" I know you want to go Mater. So, go, have fun. But don't get killed. " McQueen said as Sally nodded in agreement with a smile.

" Okay! Let's go! " Mater's tow cable wagged like a happy dog ready for a walk as he bounced around the room while the others laughed at his antics, when he calmed down, Holley nuzzled him, which made him grin silly and go droopy eyed as he returned her nuzzle.

Storm raised an eye at this but remained quiet until the 3 left. " What was that all about? "

" Oh, Finn and Holley are spy's, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret! " Cruz said with excitement, she still couldn't believe that her friends were friends with secret agents!

" Wow Champ looks like you got friends in high places. " Storm joked.

" No, just some good friends. Well, me and Sal. need to go make sure the trailer's ready so we can finally go home. " McQueen said after they calmed down again going to the door, Sally following.

" It's good to see you 2 are alright. If you don't want to race this season Cruz, I'll understand. " Tex said to her with a gentle smile.

" Thank you, sir, but I think I will race this season. Though if I happen to change my mind, you can have Mr. McQueen race for you this season, he'll love it. " she replied smiling as she thought about McQueen racing for the season until she got her bearings back.

" Well you just let me know and we'll do that. " Tex replied with a laugh as he nodded to her and Storm before taking his leave, he also wanted to make sure everything was set for them to get out of here and on their way.

Storm knew why Cruz stayed behind, she wanted to talk to him.

" Out with it then. " he said, moving his eyes from the door to her.

" Thank you. " she began.

" For what? Getting shot? " he asked back with a raised eye, but with a small grin, letting her know, he was joking.

" No! For what you did back at the center. "

He knew what she was talking about, him protecting her. " Well what can I say? Seems you guys have grown on me. " he said indifferently, but she could tell that he meant it.

" Still, all the same, thank you. " she replied moving over to him and gave him a gentle kiss to his fender, pulling away, she said, " See you at the race! " and zoomed out of the room, leaving a stunned Storm to look after her.

 **Time skip, the race**

They were going around the track slowly until the flag truck waved the green flag, and today McQueen was with them, of course he was at the back, but not for long he knew. He looked up at the pole position where Cruz was with Storm beside her, they looked like they were talking.

" Hey Sweetheart, ready to lose today? " Storm asked beside her, looking ahead.

" Stop calling me that! Besides…what is that? " She asked looking at Storm's side.

" I thought I'd get myself a tattoo to remember all the fun we had. " he said it in a taunting tone, but he was smiling.

" Over the same spot where you were shot from your other side? Do you have a matching one on that side too? " she replied with a raised eye at him.

" No, it's something different...of course it's the same! " He said in fake irritation grinning.

" A white dragon with a yellow phoenix circling it, both breathing fire making up the longer ' S ' on your sides? " she asked curiously grinning.

" Yep. Hey, after the race, me, you, dinner? My treat? " he asked.

Cruz looked at him in shock before he suddenly took off, she was confused for a second before she realized that the race had started and off she went, chasing him down.

 **Time skip, end of the race**

" And McQueen takes the win! Followed by Cruz Ramirez in second with Storm in third! " Bob shouts, everyone screams.

" Oh man! Storm had better hand back that crown Bob, because it looks like the leader of the pack is back! " Darrell shouts in excitement as well as McQueen does doughnuts on the track, along with Cruz joining in as well as Storm.

" Or maybe not, looks like those 3 are as happy as roll bar in a demolition derby! " Darrell commented seeing the 3 racers with big smiles on their faces when they finally stopped with Storm hitting McQueen's side in a friendly way as he returned it with everyone still cheering and screaming.

" So, about that dinner? " Storm asked as Bubba, Harvey, and Ryan came over to congratulate them, another racer, a rookie replacing one of the four fired and convicted racers also came over, Cruz got nervous and backed away from him as he introduced himself to her,

" Hi Ms. Cruz, I'm Charlie Carbor. " he had a similar color to Cam, but a shade darker, near cobalt, but not like Mr. McQueen is. It was obvious that he had replaced Cam as he had the same sponsor's name on his hood and sides. He held his tire out to her to shake, she hesitated but slowly touched her tire to his as he continued,

" That was an amazing race today, I do hope I'll be that good one day. " he had a bit of an English tone but was mostly American. He moved his tire away from hers and continued to smile at her, waiting for her to say something back in a positive way, but saw that she looked a little unsettled.

" Is everything alright? " he asked.

" Yes, sorry spaced out there! but uh, yes with good training and everything, okay bye! " She quickly zoomed away from him and the others, leaving Charlie confused as he looked at the other racers,

" Did I say something wrong? " he asked them.

" She's had a rough off season and is still trying to get over it. " Storm said, watching her clumsily trying to get to her and McQueen's trailer.

" Ahh, that hidden romance scandal, right? " Charlie asked looking over at him with a raised eye, which none of the male's present liked how it sounded.

" And just what are you insinuating? " Ryan asked glaring at the rookie.

" I didn't mean anything by it, I was just…. "

Storm left the group as they set the rookie straight or scared him straight rather, he snuck off after Cruz.

He found her trying to get the ramp down on the trailer, but in her hurry, she was pushing the button over and over again, not letting the ramp go down.

" Hey. " he called to her, making her jump and scream.

" Hey, calm down, it's just me. " he said soothingly, spreading his front wheels in a surrendering way, backing away from her.

Seeing who it was, she calmed down. " Sorry. " she muttered as she calmed down slightly.

" Still got you spooked huh? " he asked slowly coming back over to her.

" Just a little. I'm getting better. " she smiled a big smile that was as fake as the plastic spoiler a little kid would put on to pretend that they were their favorite racer.

He hummed for a second and grinned slightly, almost smirking, before he spoke, " Well, you can get even more better after our dinner. "

" Your persistent, aren't you? " she teased with a sly grin with a raise eye at him.

" Part of being a racer, you know. " he replied with a mirroring look and tone.

 **Time skip, 2 years later, Radiator Springs**

A dust cloud was seen coming towards the town, Mater and Holley spotted it and panicked, running into town to warn everyone,

" It's a tornada! " Mater hollered out as he and Holley sped down main street to Flo's where most of the town was.

" What are you talking about? There hasn't been a tornado here in… when was the last time a tornado came through here? " Sheriff asked looking over at Lizzie, but she was just snoozing away.

" If yous don't believe me ask Holley! She seen it too and it's heading this way! " Mater continued.

" It's true, though I'm sure it's more of a dust storm. No pun intended Storm. " She quickly amended to the racer who was beside Cruz, who just shrugged indifferently.

" What's all the screaming for? " McQueen asked as he and Sally pulled in coming from Wheel Well.

" It's a dust storm! "

" It's a tornada! "

Mater and Holley spoke at the same time, making both McQueen and Sally raise an eye at the two before going and looking down the road at the dust cloud coming their way. They sighed deeply, they knew what that was. But they smiled proudly and fondly when the dust cloud got closer.

" Well I better go and stop it then. " McQueen said in a heroic voice as he started his engine and went to go meet the storm head on.

" Say what now? " Mater asked confused as McQueen revved his engine and sped towards the dust cloud.

When he got closer to the dust cloud, he revved his engine loudly, the cloud stopped moving towards the town and in it's place, the reason for the drama?

4 little Porsche Spyders. Twins all 4, just a year apart, but you couldn't tell, at least not until they were older.

The older set, one boy and one girl, the boy was a baby blue with cyan eyes. His twin sister, a slight darker shade, had the same eyes. The younger set, like the first was a boy and a girl, only this set was different colors, the girl was a violet color with blue eyes while her twin brother was red with blue eyes they all 4 had a spoiler like Lightning's.

" Hudson, Hornet, Raine, Junior McQueen-Carrera. How many times have I told you not go racing across the desert? " he asked them trying to look mad at them, but really wasn't.

" 1,667 times. " the baby blue one answered.

" Really? That many Hudson? "

" Yes sir. " he answered with a grin.

" Smarty tires. " his twin muttered.

" Hornet. " McQueen strained looking to her with a raised eye.

" Sorry Papa. " she muttered.

McQueen nodded and then asked, " I think I already know whose idea it was, but I'm going to ask anyway, whose idea was it this time? "

They all looked to Junior, who looked back at them.

" That's what I thought. "

" They wanted to go too! Their just as guilty of racing in the desert as I am! " Junior said in a whiny voice, making McQueen shake his frame unbelievingly, _' was I really like that? '_ he thought with a smile at one of his youngest.

" Well the next time you feel like racing…. "

" Go to you and we'll both go racing at the Butte. " Junior finished for his father, which he got a slight glare from as he turned to him.

" With that attitude I just might take you to the Butte anyway. Now let's go and apologize to Uncle Mater and Aunt Holley. "

" Why? " Raine asked as she rolled beside him.

" Because you, your brothers and sister scared them. They thought a dust storm was coming into town. " he answered her.

" We did? Oh no! I better go and apolo-apola, that word! " she exclaimed and raced off to town.

" Not before we get there first! " Hudson, Hornet, and Junior shouted, revving their little engines and went after her.

" Slow down! Did I seriously just tell my own kids to slow down? Wait for me! " he revved his engine and raced after them.

Junior skidded to a stop at the station, " Yes! Junior takes the win! " He exclaimed happily.

" That's Lightning McQueen Jr. " he heard a deep voice and his eyes widen,

" Uncle Storm! " he exclaimed again jumping onto Storm's hood with his little tires spread out as he looked at him with a big grin that was just like his father's.

" Hey runt. Where's… "

" Uncle Storm! "

" Never mind..Oww! " Storm breathed gloomily as the other 3 spotted him and like their brother, jumped onto him as well, making him wince,

" I think they inherited their father's new frame! Watch the paint! " Storm groused but didn't mean anything by it.

" Hey! Where's my hugs and love? " Cruz fussed, pouting

" Big sister! " the 4 exclaimed and quickly got off Storm and went to her instead.

" Hey! Easy! " Storm scolded them as he quickly looked Cruz over.

" I'm fine Jack…and so is little Jacky. " she said with a smile.

" We are **not** naming our kid that. " he replied looking fondly at her rounded frame.

" We didn't hurt our cousin, did we? " Raine asked, looking at Cruz with big cyan eyes.

" No sweetie, she's fine. " Cruz replied smiling back and nuzzling up against her as best she could with 3 other little cars on her.

" I still say it's a boy. " Storm muttered.

" You're just wanting a girl too so that you can beat up the boys that try to be nice to her. " he heard little Lightning say, he had gotten off Cruz to be next to him. Next to Big Lightning, Storm was the only other male car the little car looked up to and admired and loved like a big brother, much like how he loved Cruz as a big sister.

Little Lightning, or Junior as he was called, loved everyone in the town and saw them as family, and was just like his Dad, which was why his mom named him after him and had a temper at times and like his dad when he was mad about something, he'd mutter about it until he calmed down, which usually resulted in him racing around near town.

His twin sister Raine was the opposite, she was like her mother, kind, smart, sweet, hardly every caused any trouble, rarely got upset or angry, and is a total daddy's girl.

Their other twin brother and sister were named after their daddy's crew chief, whatever that meant, they'll ask when their a little older but with how their daddy talked about him, he sounded more like his dad then whatever crew chief was, so they call this ' Hudson Hornet ' grandpa without their dad hearing them because, though they were young, they could hear the sadness in his voice whenever he'd tell them stories about him when they were all in his museum.

Hudson of course was the boy and Hornet was his sister and named rightfully so, cause they both could be grumpy at times, but Hornet was like her name sake when she got mad, you stayed away until she calmed down, though everyone in town, minus Storm and Cruz say her temper was because of her father when he would have a temper tantrum, back when he was a rookie of course.

Hudson, like his twin, could be grumpy at times, but unlike his twin and more like his little sister, it was rare. He was also like his mother with being smart, kind, sweet, but mostly stuck to himself and quiet unless you were speaking to him.

And all four loved to race. Just like their dad, big sister, and uncle Storm.

" No, that would be Grandpa's job. Right Champ? " Storm replied back with a grin to Cruz and a smirk to McQueen. Who only rolled his eyes and chuckled.

" You'll change your mind when you see her. Believe me, I'm going be protecting my little girls from any untrustworthy boys. "

" Other words, all boys better stay away from the McQueen-Carrera girls. Right? " Storm asked with a raised eye as he knows how hard it's going to be for the right guy to earn McQueen's trust with his little girl's if Cruz is anything to go by, those girls probably won't be able to date until McQueen dies…for real this time no faking and probably wait 3 years just to make sure that he is dead.

" Right. " McQueen replied with a satisfied grin and nod as he looked at his little girls.

" Well their going to have go through me first. " Junior said, like his dad, he was protective of his sisters even Cruz and she was older than they were and his mom.

" Same here. " Hudson said, nodding too and looking around for any imaginary boys that might come in and try to woo his sisters, whatever ' woo ' meant the way his Dad and Uncle talk about it, it sounds like something those boys would try on their sisters and didn't sound nice. Like his Dad and brother, he was also protective of his sisters and Cruz and his mommy. Did I mention that Hudson was a momma's boy?

" We are so loved. " Cruz gushed nuzzling her little brothers, laughing when Junior fought against her nuzzling and pushed away from her shaking his frame like he was trying to get rid of something she rubbed on him.

Sally laughed at her youngest son's antics, " You'll change your mind when you get older Lightning. " she said coming over and nuzzling him, he made a face but didn't pull away from her.

" No, I won't. " he muttered, making his mother laugh again as she kissed his little fender, smiling when he relaxed his face and smiled silly and making the older cars chuckle at his antics.

" Oh! We forgot to say sorry to Uncle Mater and Aunt Holley! " Raine exclaimed.

" What yous gotta to say sorry to us fer? " Mater asked her.

" We caused the dust storm you saw. " Hornet answered him with a mischievous grin.

" No Pun intended Uncle Storm. " Hudson said.

" None taken, squirt. " Storm replied with a grin, patting him gently on his cab.

" Hey, who wants to go to the Butte? " Junior asked suddenly, revving his little engine.

" Me! " his siblings, Storm, Cruz, and Lightning answered while the others laughed before agreeing with him as well.

" I tell you what Lightning, if these kids are going to be anything like you when they get older, this town is going to have its wheel's full. " Sheriff laughed.

" Don't forget about Cruz and her little one. " Sarge said with a smile, he could already see what was going to happen in years to come.

" Oh, I don't doubt it, especially if the kid's like his father…and grandfather. " Flo agreed, smiling over at the 2.

" Hey! " They exclaimed while everyone laughed.

 **Here's the final ch! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thanks to those reviewed, favorited, and followed.**


End file.
